OrkTron: Legendary Greentide
by AllTerrainOrk
Summary: In the grim darkness of the far future, there are Orks. And somehow these Orks went into a Teleduv portal and ended up in Voltron: Legendary Defender. Will the Galra exterminate these green pests? Or will the Orks start the greatest WAAAGH! ever?
1. Chapter 1: Warp Fuckery

Chapter 1: Warp Fuckery

It was a peaceful day/night in the Immaterium, where monstrosities roamed and humans and aliens ran in insanity.

The Warp is a dimension made of pure psychic energy with a corrupted landscape. It attempts to infect the mind with twisted thoughts and desires. Most of the inhabitants of the Warp are loyal to Chaos, a collection of daemons and humans who worship the ruinous powers of the Chaos Gods. While the rest are either being enslaved or struggling to survive a few hours in the hell opposite of the material realm.

The Immaterium has another purpose other than being a place worse than Hell. And that purpose is for psykers.

Psykers are psychic individuals who are more connected to the Warp than others and can use their minds to do amazing powers. These can vary from shooting lighting from their fingertips to exploding millions of minds with a simple thought. But, not all aliens have psychic potential. Some species simply have no presence in the Immaterium, making daemons less likely to try to invade their minds. An example of a species with psykers are the Humans of The Imperium of Man.

There is one alien race however who's psychic powers grow as their kind increase in number. A society where might makes right, and that the strongest may survive. With technology that cannot even follow the simple physics of reality and instead works for it is believed that it works. A race whose people grow like weeds, growing a never ending tide of death and destruction. These aliens are named the Orks.

Gork and Mork are the twin gods of the Orks. Gork is brutal but cunning and Mork is cunning but brutal. In simpler terms, Gork will hit you with the strong swing of a club while Mork would hit you with a spiked bat while your're not looking. These two gods are believed to be the creators of the WAAAGH!, an Ork gathering in which an Ork Warboss, the biggest Ork in the planet, gathers up the nearby Orks and starts a galaxy-wide campaign of destruction in which multiple planets can be annihilated by the Orks. Though most WAAAGH!s have been stopped many times before.

The Orks themselves are always numerous and never ending. This is because all Orks are a combination of Animal and Fungus which makes them somehow resilient and powerful. They grow by spores, making the entire species asexual. The Orks are bioengineered to have specialists in their society called Oddboyz who have a specific role other than fighting. These Orks consist of Mekboyz, Painboyz, Runtherds, Weirdboyz, Herdas, and Pigdoks. The information for these types of Orks are engineered into their DNA, making them intelligent and even more dangerous. The only way to get rid of an Ork infested planet is to burn the planet of all life so that no spores may grow.

The average Ork is a subspecies of Orkoid, with Gretchins, Snotlings, and Squigs belonging to the same species. Gretchin are the Ork servants and do all their chores and being the guy who gets kicked 50 yards when an Ork is bored. The Snotlings are an even lower rank than Gretchin who cultivates the Orkoid spores and herds the Squigs that might possibly eat them.

The Squigs are breed by Orks for food, war, and possibly out of boredom. The most common being the Attack Squig, a two legged mouth with an appetite for an unfortunate being's face. Sometimes Ork might breed Squigs to become a Squiggoth, a giant squig that can vary from the size of an elephant to a small titan. These beats are seen at the front lines stomping and eating any enemy that gets close.

Like most races, the Orks have masted FTL (Faster Than Light) travel. Though instead of going through speeds unimaginable, you instead must traverse the Warp to get your destination quickly. The Imperium of Man have created the Warp-Drive to traverse the Warp and invented the Gellar Field to protect themselves from the Immaterium and it's Daemons. The Orks however looted the Warp-Drive and created a Warp-Engine, defying the laws of realspace and somehow going into the Warp. But since Orks like fighting so much, they decided it was a good idea for them to never have a Gellar Field and traverse the Warp whilst fighting Daemons.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in the Immaterium…..._

On a specific Space hulk, a giant wreckage or massive cluster of a starship, an Ork crew has settled on the Ship and is currently going through the Warp with no signs of daemons yet.

"'Ey boss wen are weez gonna go lootin'? I need sum more skullz fer mi necklace!"

"Shut yer yap ya grot, it's gonna take awhile fer dim Spikey Kaos boyz ter show up. Weeb jus' got 'ere a few 'ours ago."

Chadunga Dekka Bozz is a Death Skulls Ork Warboss who found a Spacehulk while in the middle of a WAAAGH!. He had a thousand Mekboyz to snazz up the ship for him and and the rest of his nobz and boyz.

Death Skulls are an Ork tribe who is notorious for looting and stealing from others. This also includes stealing from each other. The tribe has the most Mekboyz and looted vehicles made Orky.

"So... why are weez owt in da Warp again boss? I thoght weez woz gonna scrap and go lootin' more o' dem 'umies?"

"Weeb're owt 'ere koz der's more Space 'ulks ter go around. An der more 'ulks weeb ab, da more boyz weeb kan carry! An be qwiet! If ya keep chatterin', i'll shove a gretchin down yer arse!"

"Sorry boss."

Wazgrukh RokSplitta is an Ork 'Ardboy, a better armored Ork boy but not quite a Nob yet. He was chosen by the Warboss to be his right-hand man when he killed 20 Orks with only two pieces of a split rock. But he is even better at killing when he wields a Shoota. Most Nobz are jealous since a small Boy like him was able to gain the Warboss' favor

Wazgrukh wore a rusted helmet, with a skull ornament to decorate the visor. A necklace of three human skulls went around his neck and a tattoo of the Death Skulls symbol shown clearly on his left arm. He wore a blue vest with a tank-top in an even lighter blue. His boots were steel-toed and had a the pauldron of a Blood Raven Space Marine he looted from on his right arm. He also has a weird device stuck in his chest saying "Ork Anti-Spore Device: Do not take off." He has his own private room in the ship where he keeps all his loot in one big chest. Since he steals from most of the crew and the the battlefield, he decided that his stuff was more important than anything.

After a few more hours Wazgrukh was getting bored so he went to Mekboy Krug Zappa, a famous Mek for frying 10,000 Tyranids when was trying to make a functioning toaster.

"Well look who it iz! It's mi favorite loota! Werr ab ya bin Wazgrukh?"

Krug was very fond of Wazgrukh since he was the best looter in the ship. One time he received a Leman Russ in perfect condition. Wazgrukh found the Guardsman guarding it asleep and drove the loud machine out of the base undetected.

"Nuffin yet. Ab ya figgered owt da weird gubbin dat's stuck in mi chest?"

"Oh dat fing? Nope, ab no clue. I've bin workin' ona nyoo klaw fer mi missin' 'and."

"Whadappeneded ter yer 'and?"

"I was makin' a Shokk Attack Gun an mi 'and was blown up. Probablee got teleporteded ter da warp. Maybe I kan find it floatin' around sumwhere! 'Ahahahaha!"

"'Ehehehehe, dat's a gud wun, Krug!"

They talked for a few more minutes until Wazgrukh decided to go back to his room. It was essentially just an empty room with one big chest in the middle acting as the bed.

"Welp, time ter git sum shut-eye."

He then fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Warp…..._

In the Warp you may find many space-faring ships going in and out. Most of these ships make it safely and others malfunction and make the crew stuck for eternity, become taken over by daemons, or horribly destroyed debris.

This time something different occurred.

A blue, swirling portal opens. Its size is immense and is decorated with four runes circling the ridges. And this portal happens to open near a certain Orky Space Hulk.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the Space Hulk_

 _ **BWAAAAAAAAMMMMMM**_

 _ **BWAAAAAAAAMMMMMM**_

" **WOT DA ZOGG WAS DAT?!"**

Wazgrukh was rudely awakened from his dreams of looting an Imperator Titan. He woke up to loud footsteps in the hallway and the Ship's alarm horn. When he opened the door he saw many boyz running to their stations and preparing to defend the ship. He quickly ran to the command center where Chandunga was located.

"Boss wot's 'appening? Are we gonna scrap sum Kaos boyz? Did we find anodder space 'ulk?!"

His boss said nothing, but instead he was looking at a blue light. Wazgrukh finally looked where Chadunga was staring at. What he saw was astonishing.

"'Oly Gork an Mork, whats dat?!"

After the Warboss' silence, he finally said something.

"I don't knowz... it's bootiful. Neva in mi life ab I ebur thoght I wuud see a portul loike dis..."

Soon many orks were in the command center, staring in awe at the giant blue portal, swirling like a sea of water.

"I uhhh... kinda feel loike i wan ter go in dere. It's bloo an bloo means lucky roight? Weeb kan probablee find sum gud loot! Wodda ya tink boss?"

The Warboss thought of what to do. If he went in the portal he could find some good scrap to loot and use since the portal was blue. And blue was the color of luck. He also could get into a good fight with whoever is on the other side. For a few minutes he sat and thought. Until he finally made the decision.

" **YA KNOWZ WOT!? WEZ GONNA GIT LOOTIN' BOYZ! WAAAGH!"**

Wazgrukh and the others replied heartily.

" **WAAAGH!"**

Chadunga grabbed his radio and screamed for everyone in the ship to hear.

" **ATTENSHUN AWL ORKS AN GRETCHIN, WEZ GONNA GO IN DA SHINY PORTUL. AN WEZ GONNA GO IN DER KOZ ITS BLOO, AN BLOO ALWAYS IZ LUCKY! WAAAGH!"**

The whole ship yelled for all the Warp to hear. Yelling the cry of the WAAAGH!

" **'ERE WE GO BOYZ! FULL SPEED!"**

Chadunga pressed the big red button that is connected to all the ships thrusters. The engines sparked to life and aimed towards the portal. The ship shook and tumbled as it sped towards the anomaly.

" **GIT READY BOYZ DIS IZ GONNA BE DA BESTEST WAAAGH! ANYONE AZ EBUR SEUN!"**

As the Orks were done entering the portal, it vanished before any daemons could get through.

One will pray they won't get killed off by the Orks and their Greentide.


	2. Chapter 2: They will fall… TO MY MIND!

Chapter 2: They will fall… TO MY MIND!

The Imperium of Man. Possibly the most vast empire in the Milky Way, consisting of millions of planets with billions of humans. Yet these planets are scattered across Space. Most of these planets were lost during the Horus Heresy, a cataclysmic event which released thousands of Warp Storms, massive tears in reality from the Immaterium, and separated much of the Imperium's planets from each other. Some of these planets were consumed by the storms and taken away to the Warp, with some appearing after a few thousand years or lost forever.

Hive Worlds are a type of Imperium planet filled with people in mountains called hives. These giant constructs of metal are the homes to billions of people with the richest at the top, to the poor at the bottom. They provide the Imperium with metals and goods. These types of cities also supply the Imperial Guard with new Guardsmen or possibly new Space Marines for the Adeptus Astartes, super soldiers created to protect the Imperium at all costs.

Forge Worlds are a planet in which the whole surface and underground is one giant factory. These factories manufacture weapons, vehicles, equipment and titans for war. These Worlds are ruled by the Adeptus Mechanicus, humans from Mars who have pledged themselves to the Omnissiah, their machine god. These planets are holy places to the Mechanicus and their Tech Priests.

Feudal Worlds are drastically different from the factories of Forge Worlds or the packed populace of Hive Worlds. They are stuck in Medieval times and are barely advanced in their society. They are planets usually filled with multiple kingdoms waging war on eachother. They provide new recruits like Hive Worlds. They also provide agricultural foods for the Imperium as a whole like Agri Worlds.

But like all worlds of the Imperium, psykers can be born.

Psykers are classified by their level of power. From greatest to weakest is Alpha Plus, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta and Epsilon. The four greatest can become powerful psykers with the exception of Epsilon which is used for other duties. The closest a psyker can get to controlling magnificent power whilst still retaining his/her sanity is the Beta rank. Alpha and Alpha Primus are types of psykers who have immense psychic powers but are uncontrollable and insane.

There are five major psyker disciplines where they can excel in a certain power. These five powers are Biomancy, Divination, Pyromancy, Telekinesis, and Telepathy.

Biomancy is the ability to manipulate the body and it's flesh. They the have power shoot lightning from their fingertips and turn their whole body into iron, coming out unscathed whilst they punch their enemies into dust. Divination is the ability to see the future and search for answers they seek. They may also turn the tide of battle by making the fight in their favor. The Pyromancy discipline has the ability to manipulate fire. These range from fiery breath to making the enemy spontaneously combust. Telekinesis enables psykers use their minds to shape the landscape and decimate their enemies with warp portals to being crushed with a psychic grip. A psyker may learn multiple powers from these Disciplines and can be considered a master if he masters all powers of a single discipline.

Psykers who use their powers for combat are usually Sanctioned Psykers and Primaris Psykers.

Primaris psykers are different from the normal Sanctioned Psyker since they wield more power and are only used for war. The only way these two types of psykers are equal is that they still retain their sanity. But some Sanctioned Psykers are still psychotic at times.

And one certain Psyker will have her fate changed forever.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the planet of Varos l…_

Marie Rhianoris is a human with long unkempt red hair. A psyker mask covered her eyes to her forehead, baring the symbol of the Imperium. She adorned a light brown robe with a Regimental Officer uniform underneath, with long black leather gloves and boots. She wielded a psyker staff which boosted her powers and a Laspistol in a holster on her right side.

She is a Sanctioned Psyker who is in reserve because of her immense power. She is an expert on xenos races and knows their quirks and actions. She is especially knowledgeable about Orks. Her assigned Regiment is the 707th Kamino. This Regiment hailed from the world of Kamino where 90% of the world was ocean. Another Regiment that was helping to assist was the 252nd Kauravan Conservator. These Guardsmen were originally from the Kaurava sector in which 9 major factions fought against each other on the four major planets on the system. The Warboss, Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter lead the Orks to victory, turning the sector into an Ork infested mass of unending slaughter. Survivors of the battle told tales of the valiant Governor General Vance Stubbs who faced the Ork so that his men would live.

The two Regiments were currently in a war against the capital city which has succumbed to Chaos that is being protected by Heretics and CSMs (short for Chaos Space Marines) alike. The 707th Kamino and 252nd Kauravan have been attempting to weed out Chaos forces with artillery but the bombardment was not enough. If the two Regiments could not kill of the heretics soon the Inquisition would issue an order of Exterminatus. This in turn would eradicate the planet of all life and leave no one standing.

Marie was currently in her tent writing about her studies of Eldar when suddenly her tent flap opened to find a Commissar. Commissars are special officers who boost the morale of their Guardsmen by striking fear into them. This includes shooting other Guardsmen whilst in battle to scare others into fighting efficiently. This Commissar's name was Corax Panilla, famous among the 707th Kamino for surviving 3 weeks while holding out against Orks.

"Marie, you are needed on the front lines."

"What happened to our other psykers?"

"Most of our psykers are wounded with only a handful left. We will need your strength to push through the city walls."

"Very well, but use me wisely. I have tendencies to…. lose it."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the city of Kaldalis…_

Moving quickly on the surface of the city, a Chaos Cultist sped through the rubble. His movements were erratic and panicked. He kept running and panting until he found the leading Chaos Lord. Chaos Lords are CSMs who have gained the favors of the Chaos Gods and lead their own warband. They are gifted with mutations and powers to further extend their goals. This particular Chaos Lord was Undruck Bularis, a savage tyrant who has invaded many Imperial worlds. His allegiance is to Chaos Undivided, a belief that worships all Chaos Gods with respect.

"Master! The Imperial Guard! They come!"

"Where?"

"The southern entrance, we sadly lost their location."

"Ha! There is no time to be lost!"

Undruck stood on a high mountain of debris and faced his fellow traitors. He could see Heretic Astartes and Cultist alike. The cultists were numbered in the thousands while the Space Marines were a messily 80. Summoning great beings from the Warp is no easy task. However, this did not falter any of the cultists at all since Space Marines are worth 1000 men each.

There were also civilians who were turned into slaves by the Heretics and were forced to build ramshackle barricades and defenses. Most were lucky to be spared. Others unfortunately were sacrificed to the Chaos Gods.

Undruck then addressed his men.

"Fellow traitors, scum, criminals, and overall worshippers of Chaos!"

Everyone turned to his direction, awaiting their leader's words.

"Today, the Loyalists of the corpse emperor is at our door! We worship Chaos and we embrace it! We fight for our Gods, as warriors, as disciples, and we fight in the name of the Ruinous Powers!

If we die this day, we die in the glorious bloodshed of Khorne. We die an honorable death! But we will not perish, no, for we have the blessing of Nurgle's immortality! As you know, most of our daemon forces are writhing in the Warp, awaiting to rip the Loyalists apart!

This city has been prepared in the event that the Imperial Guard should be so brave yet idiotic! We have prepared multiple sacrificial altars, allowing a multitude of daemons to assault our foes!

We will slaughter their men for Khorne, plague them with the diseases of Nurgle, burn them in the Warp Fire of Tzeentch, and use them as play toys for Slaanesh! Whilst our slaves help maintain our guns, vehicles, and weapons…

We are the traitors of Mankind! We are Chaos Undivided!"

The cheers of the Cultists went on for miles and miles.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside the city of Kaldalis…_

"I always hated riding in Chimeras, they're so fast and bumpy."

"Oh put a sock in it, we're almost there. We'll get some action soon."

A squad of Guardsmen and a psyker were currently traveling in a Chimera. Chimeras are Imperial Guard armored transports with a Multilaser turret. Despite looking bulky and sluggish the Chimera is extremely fast and can traverse difficult terrain. These include swamps, jungles, and rivers. The psyker in question was a redhead who looked very serious.

Two Guardsmen named Grif and Simmons were currently the only two people in the transport talking.

"Psst, who's the redhead? Never seen a psyker like her before."

"She's Marie Rhianoris, the most powerful psyker in our Regiment. They say she's very young, like in her twenties and yet she's already a master."

"That's impossible!"

"I know, I can't believe it myself."

"Maybe she could prove it in the bed if you know what I mean."

"I will prove my worth my ripping off your limbs with a single thought."

The two now regretful Guardsmen shuddered upon hearing Marie's juvenile yet serious remark.

Everyone in the Chimera soon heard a Vox-cast from the driver.

"ETA 10 minutes. Be prepared to die for the Emperor. We don't have Space Marines helping out but that doesn't mean we can't fight Chaos on our own. The Emperor protects."

"The Emperor protects!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the outer wall of Kaldalis…_

"Master! Master! The Loyalists are here!"

"So they finally arriv…."

"Master?"

The cultist was confused, why had Undruck paused? Was he hurt? He couldn't decide what was happening.

"Chimeras…"

"What my lord?"

And with rage, Undruck screamed.

" **LOOK, CHIMERAS! OUR ENEMIES HIDE IN METAL BOXES, THE COWARDS! THE FOOLS! WE** \- we must take away their metal boxes!"

"Yes my lord! Our forces will stop them! We will then sacrifice all their men to the Chaos Gods!"

"They better or else I will sacrifice you and the rest of your men!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside the walls of Kaldalis…_

"Alright men! Go, go, go! We're at our destination!"

Marie and her squad were 10 miles away from the gigantic city wall. Hundreds of Chimeras were unloading their payload. Corax Panilla finally arrived on a Leman Russ.

The Leman Russ, named after the Primarch of the same name, is the Imperial Guard's standard battle tank. It's front and side armor are extremely durable. However, the back of the tank has a lighter armor and is where the engine is located. It has a sponson on each side which holds a Heavy Bolter. Another Heavy Bolter is located on the front hull of the tank. These turrets can be replaced with Lascannons, Plasma Cannons, or Heavy Flamers. It's main cannon however can decimate infantry and vehicle alike. All these attributes make the Leman Russ one of these best tanks in the Imperium.

"Guardsmen! Get the Mole Launchers ready! We must break this wall open!"

1 Guardsmen from each of the 30 squads that were present took their assigned Mole Launcher and stuck them in the ground. Mole Launchers are unique rocket launchers. Instead of firing at the target, they burrow underground and hit the enemy from above. These are extremely effective against vehicles and heavy fortifications. These rocket launchers are usually used by The Death Korps of Krieg but the Corax won them through a bet he made with another Commissar of that same regiment.

"Fire now!"

The Guardsmen fired and the missiles were launched. It took 2 minutes before the missiles arrived and detonated. This left a 20 foot wide hole in the wall, big enough for the Guard to advance through.

"Back in the Chimeras men! We charge in the name of the Emperor!"

"For The Emperor!"

It is said after the battle of Kaldalis, the Imperial Guard were victorious. Undruck escaped when the battle was inevitable that he would lose. The cultists were all slaughtered and the CSMs only suffered a great lose of 20 if their own brothers. Corax Panilla would still be leading the 707th Kamino but will sometimes be switched to the 252nd Kauravan. The casualties of the Guard were extremely high but this was common since the Guard consisted of trillions of humans serving.

But the psyker, Marie Rhianoris, was lost during the battle. Witnesses reported that during the battle, Marie was clashing against a Chaos Sorcerer. They heard Marie yell out things in insanity. These include saying things like, " **I WILL RIP YOUR THOUGHTS ASUNDER!"** and " **WITNESS THE GLORY OF THE EMPEROR, THROUGH ME!"** Her voice could be heard throughout the city. Guardsmen and Cultist alike actually stopped for a few minutes and then resumed fighting. The sorcerer Marie was fighting had extremely damaged armor. But Marie was terribly wounded in the process of the fight. The Sorcerer was about to deal the final blow until Marie was consumed by a giant portal that appeared behind her. The portal was described with a blue swirling ocean inside it with four runes decorating the outside. They had thought the Sorcerer created it until he said, and they quote, " **IN TZEENTCH'S NAME, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? I'VE NEVER SEEN A PORTAL SO HUGE! LIKE HOLY SHIT!"** The Sorcerer would then be shot down by a Leman Russ.

No one knows where Marie went, she could have been whisked away to the warp or cursed to find her way back in the Webway. But when Marie was traveling in the portal she heard one of the most iconic war cries in the Milky Way. One so feared by many that they know death has arrived. One simple word.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**


	3. Chapter 3: Werr da zog are we?

Chapter 3: Werr da zog are we?

Many are are expected to die when a giant piece of a Space Hulk is crashing into a planet. This is because these giant masses of Space debris and asteroids can be massive. Some can be so huge that they have their own atmosphere and gravity. This also means death to whoever is under it. But, today wasn't a day to die. It was a day of future opportunity.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in a cold place…..._

"Oof, mi 'ed! Wot even 'appened?"

Wazgrukh finally woke up. He found himself cold, very cold, with metal bits and other gubbinz scattered around him. There was snow at his feet whilst frosting wind blowed on him. He looked around and found his loot chest unscathed. He quickly opened it to find all his stuff still nice and Orky. Still, he needed to check. For 2 hours he checked all his stuff, unfazed by the cold thanks to his "dead 'ard" biology.

"I'm gettin tired o' dis wevva. I'll go find a cave or sumthing ter muck ubbout in."

He did find a cave a few minutes later with his chest and all the gubbinz he collected being carried by him. What he didn't know about the cave was that someone already took refuge inside.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, 10 minutes before Wazgrukh woke up…_

Marie felt like she was stabbed by a thousand knives wielded by a thousand daemons each. This feeling was worse when she felt the harsh cold. Her blood was frozen from the icy air, and it made her stiff. She quickly found a nearby cave to rest. When Marie settled down, she prayed to The God Emperor of Mankind to give her safety, to protect her from death who slowly came over her. Fatigue overcame her and she passed out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the present…_

"We're da biggest, we're da greenest, we're da meanest, we're da oooooorks."

Wazgrukh sung his happy tune whilst lookin through his loot for the 400th time. He took out some Flak Armor that was once used by a Guardsman, a human sized Bolt Pistol with a wealthy supply of Bolt Pistol clips, a Mk. Xf _Hell's Teeth_ chainsword in perfect condition, and a powerfist without power.

He was gonna take out more stuff until he heard a yawn.

Marie woke up as if the Emperor himself revived her. Though the bloody wounds and scars still didn't feel any better, she certainly had the energy to keep moving on. However when she awoke, one of the most dangerous xenos in existence was currently at the cave entrance. And he was acting like an excited kid playing with his toys.

"Wot da... Oi, wen didja git 'ere uumie!?"

Wazgrukh took out a Slugga, an Ork pistol that shoots 30mm round bullets, and aimed it at Marie whilst she took out her laspistol.

"I could say the same for you, Greenskin!"

The two were deadlocked with guns aimed to their heads.

"Awright uumie, as much as I loike scrappin, I don't wan ter 'urt ya. Ya look loike ya seun a few battlz. I'l tell ya wot, ya put down dat flashlight o' yours, and I'll put down mi slugga."

"I was already in a battle with a Sorcerer and was taken away by a blue portal. But why would I trust an idiotic xeno like you to tell me to put down my weapon. And isn't it "un-Orky" for you to make peace? I find that pretty ironic since you and your kin have been fighting the Imperium for millennia."

"Look around us ya git, we're surroundeded by frozun winta an yet ya wouldn't tink o' 'avin' an alley ter 'elp ya surviv 'ere? Mi an my WAAAGH! crasheded 'ere wen we went inta a bloo portul too."

Marie was surprised a stupid Ork like him would ever consider an alliance. They were on some ice planet with no ships in sight and without a proper food supply. She reluctantly agreed to side with him, regardless of the abominable deeds the Orks have done in the past.

"Alright, xeno, we will NOT kill each other. Though I still don't trust you."

"Oh worrevver uumie, I'll jus' giv ya sum loot I found. Sharin' neva 'urt roight?"

"But don't Death Skull Orks never give away their loot?"

"Da stuf I'm givin' iz trash. So ya kan ab it."

Marie then received the loot Wazgrukh already had out and put in a backpack he also gave her. She has never been in a situation where an Ork was willing to ally with another. Yet this could be a trick to kill her off in the end. She didn't mind the equipment though. The both of them then sat in silence. Until Wazgrukh spoke up.

"I neva got ya name uumie. Or du ya gotsa weird numba dingy loike dim Kriega boyz"

"I'm Marie, Marie Rhianoris. I don't have a name like them nor come from come from the Death Korps of Krieg. Though my Regiment did meet them once."

"Yeah I ad a few foights wif dim, they're per-tty scary da furst time. Unlez ya figur owt lata they're jus' suicidul skwishy Guardsmun wif sum Goff lookin war-gear."

"So, what about your name?"

"Wazgrukh Roksplitta, trusteded boy o' Chadunga Dekka Bozz."

"So you said you have travelled through a blue portal too?"

"Ye, weeb awl got exciteded an rammed our space 'ulk thruu it. Iz thoght it was a lucky portul until nows."

"We might need to head out soon, maybe we can find some civilization"

"Ye, I'm gerrin tired o' awl dis muckin' ubbout"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere on the same planet…_

" **OH GREAT, THIS IS JUST WHAT I NEEDED!"**

Today a certain Commander was fuming mad.

" **THEY TOLD ME THIS SECTOR WAS THE MOST SAFEST THERE IS IN THE GALRA EMPIRE. AND YET A GIANT SHIP OR ASTEROID, WHATEVER IT IS, BLEW UP AND CRASHED ON ALL THE DAMN PLANETS! WE CAN'T EVEN CONTACT THE EMPIRE EITHER!"**

Yurak is a Commander of the Galra Empire. He was muscular yet lanky and had a decent height than most of his tall fellow Galran Commanders. He was probably one of the youngest Commanders, his age being 1400. He was currently trapped in an armored fortress with 100 Galran sentries and 9 other Galran soldiers. Their mission was to make a weekly inspection in the Communications Hub on the planet of Skalza. When he arrived a giant piece of space debris crashed into the base and damaged the satellite whilst trapping all personnel inside. Before his entrapment he saw 5 major asteroids crash on the 5 planets in the system. These asteroids came from a massive spaceship-like anomaly that was greater than 100 Galra Cruisers.

The first planet was Borealum. It was a fairly healthy world and had a gigantic military base. This planet also had the most troops and ships in the sector. That was, until the greatest piece of the anomaly crashed into it and was taken over by an unknown force in a matter of hours.

The second planet was Skalza which had the Communications hub and currently where Yurak is. The winters on his planet are endless but has traces of wildlife. This planet is the farthest away from the sun and is surrounded by asteroids, making ships have a hard time entering the atmosphere.

The third planet was Spezal. This desert planet had the many natural metals so it was converted into a mining colony. This said colony was disrupted when a giant asteroid with thousands of engines attached, crashed here. There are rumors some Galran miners and soldiers are still holding out against the unknown threat that came from the piece of the anomaly.

Goras was a lava planet with extreme volcanic activity. This world was once the main mining planet of the system until conditions became more dangerous. This lead to the colony being shut down and moved to Spezal. The second largest piece of the asteroid anomaly crashed here. The last footage the hidden surveillance cameras showed before being destroyed, was a giant green humanoid dressed in black clothing. This said humanoid then wrecked the camera. Sadly the video was too low quality to make out the features.

The last planet was Swofuna, one of the most dangerous jungle planets in the whole galaxy. This planet is known for its extremely poisonous wildlife and dangerous predators. Another piece of the asteroid fell down here. Hidden cameras shown green humanoids just like the ones of Goras. But these ones wore primitive skins and furs. The camera was destroyed when it got stepped on by a gigantic unknown animal.

"Send 10 sentries out to patrol. This new species could have popped up here as well."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, out on the snowy fields of Skalza…_

"So if you are here, Wazgrukh, other Orks should be nearby."

"Yep, dat roight. Whereva we go, uvver Orks follow! Wen we du find dim I'm gonna become da Boss!"

"Yes, and we'll have a formidable force to fight other threats."

The two of them walked on until they saw a faint light in the distance. As they got closer it was revealed that a campfire was burning with a mob of 11 Ork boyz mucking about and a few gretchin preparing the food. It seems there was no Nob to lead them. Wazgrukh then got an idea.

"Hehehehe, looks loike we already ab boyz owt 'ere. Nows iz our chanz ter git inta a gud scrap"

" **WAAAAAGH!"**

The mob of boyz stood up and saw Whazgrukh run at them. The biggest Boy got out of his stupor and charged at him. Choppa and Slugga in hand, he attempted to slash Whazgrukhs right arm off but was shot back by Wazgrukh's shoota. Whazgrukh then used his shoota as a club and bonked him on the head. The Ork fell into the snow and before he could get up, Wazgrukh shot him multiple times in the chest, killing him. The other boyz were still in shock until Whazgrukh spoke up.

"I'm da boss nows! If ya ab any complaints I'll giv ya a gud thump loike I did ter yer ole boss! Ya hear?"

"Uh, ye! Ye boss wez noez!"

"Alsa dis uumie erez Marie. She's gonna 'elp us owt. If ya tink o' killin 'er, I'll make ya inta Sqwig food."

After the battle the Orks still continued to sit around the fire. They didn't mind Marie either and just ate their roasted squig. The mob consisted of four Shoota Boyz and six Slugga Boyz. The Shootas were wearing Mongol hats with brown fur whilst a few Sluggas had Hair Squigs attached to their heads, making the illusion that they had ponytails. The Orks in general all had blue warpaint somewhere on their bodies. This is because of the superstitious belief of blue being lucky. And since Orks have the power of belief, this is very true.

"So whadappeneded wen da ship crasheded? It kan't jus blow up loike dat."

The smallest of the Slugga boyz spoke up. His face full of teeth and a scar ran down his right eye.

"Ya see boss, wen wez was outa da portul, da ship went inta an ateroid feeld. It got banged up bad until it clomped wona da biggest asteroids weeb've ebur seun. Da ship finaley blew up inta fiv big pieces an landed sumwhere on da planets 'ere. Us boyz was in da bridge wif youz an Chadunga. Wez tink da bridge part iz ere too."

"Wot ubbout ya uumie, wot's yer stoary?"

"Me and my Regiment were retaking a city controlled by Chaos. I was wounded by a Chaos Sorcerer but I did a lot damage to him. He was about to kill me off until the blue portal you described opened behind me and sucked me in."

The group then ate their squig. Marie never tried Squig before and she was nervous. When she took the first bite it was like a tide of flavors. These flavors being chicken, steak, pork, turkey, and all the different meats you can think off in the whole universe. It was certainly one the best meals she has ever had. The group then fell asleep, the majority hoping for a fight soon.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere on Skalza…_

"Officer, show me the POV of the Sentries I sent out on patrol."

"Yes sir, connecting to lead Sentry now."

Yurak was currently pacing around his base. He didn't have anything to do and every time he checked in the Sentries nothing would come up.

"Please show me something! A Commander should ever be bored!"

Yurak was viewing the Leader Sentry's POV with snow covering the screen. This went on for a few minutes until he saw a dim light.

"What? Is that a fire?"

The Sentry group then went closer and saw tents with nobody around, possibly sleeping inside.

Yurak then hailed the Sentry.

"Go closer and interrogate them. It could be the new species."

"Affirmative."

The Sentries then advanced. Slowly they walked to their destination.

 _Meanwhile, in the small Ork camp…_

Marie was woken up by footsteps. The possible source of these footsteps was a Gretchin walking around.

"Can you please keep it down you worm, I'm trying to sleep."

"It'z not me lady, I heard it too!"

"Fine, let us see what is out there."

Marie grabbed her Chainsword and Bolter whilst the Gretchin took out a small dagger and a Grot Blasta. However, before Marie went outside, she prayed to the Machine Spirits in her two weapons. She first started with the Prayer of Ignition

" _The soul of the Machine God surrounds thee.  
The power of the Machine God invests thee.  
The hate of the Machine God drives thee.  
The Machine God endows thee with life.  
Live!"_

She then started the Chant against Malfunction.

" _May my weapon be guarded against malfunction,  
As my soul is guarded from impurity.  
The Machine God watches over me.  
Unleash the weapons of war.  
Unleash the Deathdealer."_

Like the Orks, Marie found herself practicing what she believed was superstition. Only Tech-Priests truly understood machine spirits, and Marie wasn't doing this out of devout faith alone. Her empty chants were filled with the fear of the unknown, but there was always faith in divinity to sedate those qualms. Regardless, the machine spirits of her weapons were pleased.

The two of them went out the tent to see 10 robots outside. They were currently patrolling the area. The machines then focused their attention on them.

"Halt. You are on restricted Galra territory. Stand down and state your identification."

"Fine then, xenos, you can have it."

Marie then shot the automaton and the "bolt" went through his chest before exploding. Bolter ammunition is a different type of bullet entirely. They are .75 caliber rocket-propelled bullets that penetrate the target before exploding. Technically making them micro-rockets.

"For The Emperor!"

The machines started to fire their blasters at Marie but she then rushed to the next robot and bisected it with her Chainsword. She then fired her gun at the other robots, killing 3 in the process and running out of ammo for her clip. The Gretchin from the tent finally pounced on one of them and stabbed the robot repeatedly in the head. Soon an Attack Squig jumped over the fence that caged it and started biting the other machines. Marie then sliced and shot up the rest of the automatons with her Chainsword and Laspistol. When she turned around she found the Orks drinking Fungus Beer and eating what appeared to be bits of squig being eaten by popcorn with a distinct crunch.

"Were you here the whole time, watching?!"

Wazgrukh spoke up after chugging a whole gallon of Fungus Beer.

"Wez wanted ter see ow gud yer in a scrap. An ya actualey got wona da Gretchin ter foight more mean loike."

"That's still doesn't excuse you from not helping."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the armored fortress of Skalza…_

" **IMPOSSIBLE! INCONCEIVABLE! WHAT TYPES OF WEAPONS ARE THOSE?!"**

"I do not know sir! Whatever they are, they seem to use primitive technology to run it."

"Command the Sentries into defense protocol. This fortress must not be taken over by these new players."

"Yes sir!"

Yurak then exited the room exhausted. He saw the way she fought. No form or technique, only pure might. Hearing the recent news about Zarkon's failed attempt at capturing the Black Lion gave him anxiety. Our great and powerful leader cannot capture one lion of Voltron? Either it's Zarkon's incompetence or Voltron being that resilient. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was him and his men's survival. However, if his people were to be invaded by these new enemies the empire could suffer a terrible surprise attack and be caught off guard whilst Voltron attacks from another angle. These worrying thoughts compelled him to fear for his Empire. Hopefully in time, things would get better.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, four days after first contact…_

"How many Orks have we "recruited" already? And how come we have never seen a Nob or other Warboss around here? It's been four days, there should have been another Ork who has tried to take command."

"I don't knowz. I'z tinkin' o' findin' werr dim Tin 'Eads come from."

Wazgrukh's current mob of boyz was now at a small amount of 80 with Gretchin, Snotlings, and Squigs outnumbering them as usual. Wazgrukh was now a Nob, being a head taller and two shoulders wider than a normal boy. He grew up quickly when a mob of boyz didn't like his rules, and shot them all down. He now had a new helmet to fit the size of his head that looked exactly the same as his old one, only more clean and shiny. His vest now had a vast amount of bullets and a combat knife that's just choppy enough. His sleeveless undershirt was unchanged. But, the odd device in his chest that says "Ork Anti-Spore Device: Do not take off" was still attached to him. He still doesn't know what that means. His Blood Raven Space Marine Pauldron was still on his right arm but now had spiked bits on it. He now has a Kustom Shoota that was made for him by a Mekboy he found out in nearby debris from the Space Hulk. The new Shoota was basically 3 Big Shootas welded together and connect to one big trigger with an extremely large magazine. And his skull necklace has a new edition of a Galran Sentry, though he didn't know what it was actually called so he just called the robots "Tin 'Eads." Marie didn't look different at all and somehow found a way to bathe in the putrid Ork camp.

"If they do have some sort of base or stronghold, we would have to gather more Orks."

Suddenly, an Ork boy by the name of Brinzod came running to the two leaders. The left side of his face was covered in blue warpaint whilst his right had a giant bionic eye and an adamantium skull that covered it. He wore Goff like clothing with blue tones and wore blue pants. His choppa was a decent looking axe with spikes attached to the headand his slugga was completely made of a rusty looking iron. This certain boy was the same one from the original mob Marie and Wazgrukh found. He is now one of Wazgrukh's most trusted.

" **BOSS! BOSS! THERZ A MEAN LOOKIN NOB IN DA CAMP AN IT LOOKS LOIKE SUM O' OUR BOYZ IZ REBELLIN!"**

" **DA BOYZ ARE WOT!? DATS IT, IM GONNA FIND DIS NOB AN KRUMP 'IM"**

Wazgrukh quickly got up and ran to the camp entrance with Marie and Brinzod. The walls of the camp were made of wood with metal scraps nailed to it. There were guard towers with turrets on the four corners of the boxed settlement manned by Gretchin. Everything else inside was tents and huts with Squig pens and Ork spore farms. Currently at the entrance was a lot of boyz gathered around. Even the Mekboy of the camp was there too. The trio moved themselves through the crowd to find the culprit.

" **OI, WHO IZ DA OVERSIZEDED GROT TRYIN' TER TAKE MI BOYZ?!"**

"I'm the one who is gathering your men here."

Wazgrukh, Marie, and Brinzod shuttered. Could another human somehow subjugate the Orks? Could it be possible that another human went into the same portal as Marie?

However, this was no human at all. It was an Ork.

"Sorry about the whole ruckus, I was just tying to recruit some of your own boyz to be in my Blood Axe group. I didn't mean to scare you.

He wore a gray trench coat with dull-red epaulettes and buttons. His hat was carefully hand-made to look like a Commissar's, with a Red Skull and crosses red axes on the cap. He had gray long pants with shiny black boots and his belt had the same symbol from his hat on the buckle. His hands were currently in his coat pockets. This Ork was a Blood Axe.

The Blood Axes were the first Ork clan to come across humanity when the God Emperor of Mankind started going on his crusade through the galaxy. The Orks in subject soon gained a knowledge about humans and quickly developed their lifestyle like them. Unlike the uncoordinated raving, yelling, and irrational slaughtering of other Orks at random, the Blood Axes in comparison are the most civilized of the militaristic Ork species. They are organized with tactics and uniforms; utilizing strategy over brawn, boots they shine day by day, honorary medals they award, and they even make economic trade deals for weapons and provisions with other civilizations. However, despite their civility, they are quick to turn on those who deal in trade, often ironically using the weapons they received to dishonorably shoot their distributors in the back. This, in addition to their huge cultural differentiation from the more tribal and beastly Orks, degrades their reputation among their own species. Orks often ridicule them for being snobbish and cowardly, which is the antithesis of the orthodox Ork. However the Blood Axes care not for their reputation among themselves, for they too enjoy the thrill of a fight. Despite this, the clan churn out a majority of great Warbosses who use their developed low cunning to lead their unruly boyz on the battlefield.

"Ha! A Blood Axe? Wen da zog didja git 'ere?"

"I was a Nob on your ship in disguise. My Warboss told me to infiltrate your ship and see if it was good for fighting. I just got on a few weeks ago and didn't accomplish much. Then the portal came and took the whole WAAAGH! with it. That's how I ended up here."

The unknown Nob then looked to Marie.

"So you're working with Orks, human? That's a very rare sight."

"Yes, I am doing so out of survival. And what is your name? It's not right if we do not know your identity."

"Idbrukk, Idbrukk Deff 'Ead. And I need you and your boys to help me with a certain location."

Brinzod spoke up to Idbrukk.

"Wot didja ab in mind?"

Idbrukk then grinned and laughed.

"I found a good looking fortress that needs some cracking open!"


	4. Chapter Filler 1

Chapter Filler 1: **DO YOU HEAR THE VOICES TOO?!**

Hello there everyone! It is I, the author! I have been working hard with one of my friends to write this odd story so that y'all can read it. I've also been wondering, what do these characters sound like? Is it a specific voice actor? Is it a certain character from a video game? This question will be answered in a list that shows what the characters sound like. Enjoy!

{1} Wazgrukh Roksplitta: Flashgit from DoW 1

{2} Marie Rhianoris: Kerrigan from SC 2

{3} Idbrukk Deff 'Ead: Gerard DuGalle from SC 1

{4} Yurak: Aspiring Champion from DoW 1

{5} Grimm: Henchman 21 from Venture Brothers

{6} Siffons: Henchman 24 from Venture Brothers

{7} Brinzod: Kommando Nob from DoW 2

{8} Grobbo: Gretchin from DoW 1

{9} Gruzna Stabbins: Mad Dok from DoW 1

{10} Silva Jaw: Mekboy from DoW 1

{11} Chadunga Dekka Bozz: Kaptin Bluddflagg from DoW 2

{12} Krug Zappa: Big Mek from DoW 1

Uhhhh…. I guess that's it. I didn't really have anything planned. I mean, I'm done with chapter 4 but my proofreader still hasn't finished checking it. So yeah, y'all gotta wait.

 **BYE BYE**


	5. Chapter 4: I'll go all sneaky loike

Chapter 4: I'll go all sneaky loike

 _Meanwhile, on a terrible looking vehicle that looks like it just came from the junkyard..._

The Ork Trukk is a very versatile transport vehicle. It's purpose is to send as many Ork Boyz to the battlefield whilst ramming the enemy in crazed delight. One common trait all trukks have is their Ork capacity and extreme speed. But, like most Ork creations they can vary in design. For example, an Evil Sunz Trukk will probably have a big engine with jet thrusters attached to the sides. A Death Skulls Trukk might have looted parts from other vehicles like an anti-gravity repulsion plate from a Land Speeder, making the Trukk hover and skim through the battlefield. The capacity of a Trukk can vary but usually has a great and wide space in the back to fit as many Boyz as possible. Idbrukk and Marie are currently in one of these ramshackle vehicles right now.

"Idbrukk, what does this giant fortress you speak of look like?"

"Hmmm, the shape to be honest is hard to make out. It's like if you took the nozzle of a rocket, cut it off from the base and propulsion, stuck it into the ground, stuck some spires on the tip, and put the whole thing is out on top of a giant hexagon. Also you put purple lights everywhere."

 **(The base looks exactly like the one in the Voltron: Legendary Defender episode, "Tailing a comet")**

After the arrival of Idbrukk, the camp grew to the size of a giant settlement, counting 300 Orks. The cultivation of their spores was somehow aided by the vast growth of Snotlings. Many of the scattered Ork gatherings within the area were conquered by Wazgrukh, and many turned to serve their new Warboss. Wazgrukh was the biggest and the meanest, and no one dared to attempt a mutiny. The Mekboyz and their Gretchin helpers created Trukks, Wartrakks, and other Orky vehicles they could slap together with their scrap. It was then that Wazgruhk finally found the pride and joy of their tribe, the deadly and legendary tank, the Treads of Mork. This particular looted Leman Russ was far from the orthodox Guardsmen counterpart, as it seemed to have an unusual mysterious power. Rumors claim that the root of this power derived from a being that possesses the tank. No Ork knows of it's true origins, but the tank has been reported to have moved on it's own, dealing death blows with tactical precision. Even stranger, the pilots seemingly never have to reload due to the unnatural reoccurrence of ammunition somehow always being provided in the gun chambers. Its main turret displayed two twin Killkannons. The side sponsons were equipped with Shooty Deffguns while its front hull had a Beamy Deffgun.

Deffguns are infantry-ported heavy weapons that are used by Ork Lootas. They are gigantic, have destructive firepower, and requires a special firing rig to hold on an Orks shoulders. Only Orks can wield this weapon with its immense bone-breaking recoil. Others would need augmetics or the unnatural muscle mass of an Astartes. These weapons can come in three forms. The most common form is the Shooty Deffgun that has a high rate of fire and has a wide bullet spread, leaving no one alive. The Beamy Deffgun fires a deadly red laser and disintegrates living flesh and blows up vehicles alike. The Plasma Deffgun is used for firing large plasma bolts at heavy infantry and light vehicles, melting the flesh from their bones. These guns are usually made by Mekboys who receive materials to make them from Ork Lootas in which they use them in combat.

"It still amazes me how you Orks managed to grow your forces so fast in the span of 2 days. Even with me knowing the knowledge of your spore reproduction."

"Those raids we did on those other Orks were pretty helpful. I got more Stormboyz than what I used to have. Heh, funny how I was a Stormboy, always wanting to fly like a damn bird."

Stormboyz are Orks who specialize as shock troopers, using their Rokkit Packs to jump over enemy lines and maul whoever they first see. Sometimes young Orks in their society find themselves unable to join an Ork mob or warband that won't accept them. Soon those young Orks might not like the anarchic lifestyle of a normal Ork society and decide to become disciplined. This phenomenon is similar to a human teenage rebellion. The young Orks often decide to become mobs of boyz who dedicate themselves to an organized life. They polish their shoes, politely spar with each other in combat, and salute superiors as they walk by. Orks shun their romanticized civility and frankly, find these practices quite stupid for young Orks. Yet these insults come to rest when they're called to battle. These trained Orks like all other Orks want to get to the fight the fastest way possible. So they make deals with Mekboyz, strap rokkits to their backs, and launch themselves to their enemy. Most of the time these young Orks decide to leave and become part of a true Ork warband or mob, while others still love the flying life. A majority of Stormboyz come from the militaristic clans of the Goffs or Blood Axes.

Soon the two arrived at the unknown base. Marie jumped from the passenger seat with a mounted turret while Idbrukk walked out of the driver's seat. The current load they were carrying was 15 Gretchin and 5 Shoota Boyz with the usual shootas. The Gretchin had to be put in a pile for more room. The two leaders then decided to walk up to a hill and observe the base from a distance. There seemed to be no sign of activity yet.

"I think I remember one of those robots saying Galra territory. Never heard of any xenos of that name, have you?"

"Nope, not at all. However, I remember finding a human planet that existed with other aliens. They both were fighting together against some weird black animals with bones on them, until me and my old WAAAGH! started to intervene. The thing about the aliens is that they looked VERY human but had weird tails, ears, and other animal features. And almost everyone had some weird power. Took us a long time to kill them all. Then every Ork got bored and went off."

Marie then took out some binoculars from her robe and looked at the base. It was just like Idbrukk said, a giant rocket head with 3 spires on the tip, on a giant hexagon base. Including the purple lights. This place was definitely where those robots came from. Suddenly she felt something small tap her back. She looked around and saw the same Gretchin she fought with from the camp.

"Excuze me lady, have you got a moment? I wanted to talk to youz about somethingz."

Just like Brinzod, this Gretchin was one of Wazgrukh's most trusted and was named Grobbo. He had blue pants with steel-toed boots and wore a light blue tank top. A blue helmet that looks exactly like Wazgrukh's but with two golden horns covered his head, however it was too big for the small individual so it looked comical for him to wear it. When comparing him and Wazgrukh, people would say Grobbo is trying to imitate him. His weapon of choice was a Grot Blaster that looked exactly like an M249 Light Machine Gun. Wazgrukh liked Grobbo's bravery when he was fighting those Sentries, so he felt generous and decided to give him some better gear than his fellow Gretchin. However since Grobbo was small, his weapon looked more like a toy gun made of metal, had a few rusty parts and smelled of burnt hair. Marie smirked at the sight of this Gretchin. Despite her past genuine disgust for all Ork and Xenos creatures in general, she can't chaste her sinful pleasantries and patience for these creatures any longer.

"Oh, it's you Grobbo. What did you want to talk about?"

"I fink we should send one of the boyz in and see if there iz a vent or something leadin in dat goiant base over there."

Idbrukk then piped up.

"That's a good idea, we'll send you in there!"

"Wait wot?"

Idbrukk then grabbed Grobbo and held him in his right hand.

"Ah! Wait! Wot are you doing?!"

"What do mean what am I doing? I'm gonna throw you in there!"

"But why!?"

"You said we could send a boy in there to check things out, but we don't have any Kommandos yet. And you did say vents so…. **GET GOING!** "

Idbrukk then threw Grobbo so hard, the two couldn't even see him.

Marie was in silent shock.

"Umm, was that truly necessary for you to do that to the poor guy?"

"Nope, I was just bored. You can't expect an Ork to not muck around, can you?"

"But that doesn't mean you can throw one of Wazgrukh's favorites!

"Oh don't worry yourself. He'll be back, I'm sure. Gretchin like him can be sneaky!"

"Then let us pray he doesn't get mauled by literally everything."

While they were having that conversation Grobbo was screaming like a miniature madman.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere near the Galran Stronghold..._

Grobbo always wondered what it would be like to fly like a bird. But he did know that screaming and being without wings wasn't the way to fly.

 **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

He screamed and then crashed into the snow with his gun comically landing on his head. He got up slowly, shook of the snow, and grabbed his Grot Blasta. Thanks to his blue attire, he found a vent right next to him that was big enough for him to walk in. Before he did that he noticed the extremely tall stronghold. He admired its design but was put off by the purple lights.

"Wotz with theze boyz alwayz uzin theze purple loights? All of it makes me sick. Itz loike theyz tryna be Necrons with their black and green stuff. Hmph, the only thing dats good in black and green are the Goffs, and theyz pretty tough and mean."

After his short rant he decided to take his VERY small knife and somehow cut the vent open. He then normally walked in, with rifle in hand.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the Base..._

The hallways were dark with a purple metal covering the interior. The lights were… well, purple. However these lights did nothing to brighten the halls, only adding to the eerie feel of the stronghold. Inside one of these halls was a vent that is about 3 to 4 feet. It was impossible for someone to try to sneak in this vent since it was carefully hidden. But the architects didn't think of making it Orkoid proof. Soon, a small green figure cut off the hinges of the vent, walked out, and carefully put the vent back in place. He was now in the base with no one in sight.

"Hmm, I needz to find wot these boyz look loike."

He then scurried off in a sneaky manner.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Command Center of the Stronghold…_

"So, think we'll make it out alive?"

"I'm not so sure. Yurak said there's other aliens here and that there probably gonna attack. He took all the Quintessence from the ship and transferred it all to the defense systems. Thanks to that, we now have even more sentries from the inner factory and our turrets have pin point accuracy."

"Shouldn't we be bailing out of this system? It's not like we can't use the ship."

"Our ship is one of the older models. It requires a satellite outside of the ship in order to communicate with other ships but still has the firepower of the standard cruisers. And our satellite got wrecked by some space debris. It's retractable so we lowered it underground. It's gonna take awhile to fix."

"Gee, that sucks."

Two Galran soldiers named Grimm and Siffons were discussing about how they'll get off of Skalza. Grimm was short and fat while Siffons was tall and skinny. Of any sentry or soldier in the base, these two were considered the worst at their jobs. Like many others, their parents pressured them to become "proud soldiers", and so they did.

"You know what else sucks, Grimm?"

"What sucks?"

"These purple colors, it's just everywhere! I know our skin is purple and all but that doesn't mean you need to shove it down my eyes all the time! Like these lights don't do anything, they just glow and add no lighting whatsoever! Just get a bright yellow light and let me see in front of me!"

"Yeah, you know what, I've actually tripped multiple times in the hallways thanks to the bad lighting. And we do really need to get more colors in our army. Sure we got red and silver, but red is for those super important commanders and silver is for grunts like us!"

"Too bad Command won't listen to us, we barely get any fighting done!"

"We just have those stupid sentries who do all the work! Aren't we supposed to be the strongest race in the galaxy? Or the whole universe even?"

"Why couldn't I just become a technician, I clearly aced that test to apply."

 **"GRIMM, SIFFONS, BE QUIET AND DISCUSS ABOUT YOUR IDIOTIC COMPLAINTS SOMEWHERE ELSE!"**

Grimm then retorted back.

"Jeez, calm down Yurak. You're like the same age as us. We were in the same boot camp together.

"It's COMMANDER Yurak to you and I will personally hang you if you don't be quiet!"

"Alright, fine. Careful Siffons, he's gonna turn us into scary skeletons with his super cool red shirt! I'm practically dying already!"

He admired the two, but sometimes the idiots acted like complete fools.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the Ork Settlement…_

"Wun, twuu, trii, fyr, fiv, uhh... lotz... 'Ey boss I tink weez got enough boyz fer a propa WAAAGH!"

"Ofcourse we do, an weeb got ourselvz da Treads o' Mork ter 'elp us krump ony uvver gitz who stand in our way!"

Wazgrukh and Brinzod we're currently doing a headcount of the Orks they had. With too many boyz, the boss would need something to start a WAAAGH! over, lest they get rowdy beyond control.

"Brinzod, ab ya got a Grot fer da nyoo Killa Kan?"

"Nut yet boss, most o' da Grots are scared and runnin' away."

"Why da zogg are they scared? It's jus' a Kan.

I thoght dim bitty lil' gitz liked wen they got more dakka."

"They don't loike bitty spacz they keep sayin'"

"Den keep chasin' dim!"

"Ya got it Wazgrukh!"

Brinzod then went off to help the Mekboy and Painboy.

Killa Kans are armored walkers used as shock troops. These walkers are 3 meters tall and have two legs for propulsion. The base and head is a giant cylinder called a "Kan" which is where most of the armor and the pilot is located. They can be armed with a multitude of weapons, with the usual being Klaws and Buzzsaws on either arm. Ranged weapons are also included on either the hip of the walker or on an arm. Their pilots are Gretchin who are selected by the Mekboy who made it. But they don't pilot the walker like a giant robot, they're wired into the robot itself. A Mekboy and a Painboy first choose a Gretchin to pilot the machine, with other Gretchin making lotteries to see who will get to be in the new walker. Once they do find a "volunteer", they aggressively stuff the Gretchin in the "Kan", put wires into his head with the Painboy's "surgical precision", and lock him in. The Gretchin in the end will forever be stuck in the Killa Kan and unleash his pent up rage on the Orks who bullied him. This is very common and the Orks always have a good laugh. The process of the Gretchin being put in a Killa Kan also increases the little monster's aggression, making them even more effective. However, Grots will be Grots, so Killa Kans are still cowardly. This is why Mekboyz put them in herds to make them feel safer, for Gretchin believe that they are stronger in numbers.

 **"HAHA! GOTCHA YA STUPID GIT!"**

 **"WAIT WAIT I DONT WANNA GO!"**

 **"TOO BAD!"**

Wazgrukh soon looked over to see the Settlement's Painboy holding a Gretchin. Painboyz are the medics and surgeons of Ork society. Like Mekboyz, Painboy are driven by ludicrous amounts of experimentation. This is what most Orks fear about Painboyz. Because instead of fixing that broken leg of theirs, the Painboyz would forget about that all together and just start inserting small rokkits in their fingers. An Ork sometimes would wake up and see their whole arms replaced with shootas. Orks can never tell what will happen to them when they go to visit the "Mad Dok" as they call them, but they have no choice if their highly regenerative body can't fix their damages. Hopefully the Orks in need of medical attention will get healed. Painboyz and Mekboyz usually get along pretty well since they both care more about their projects instead of their fellow Orks. Mekboyz give Painboyz new gubbinz to try and test on other boyz and helps them with creating cyborks, Orks with cybernetic bodies or implants. This Painboy was Gruzna Stabbins and was the Painboy of the original Space Hulk before the "Big Boom", which the Orks called the event of their huge ship blowing up. He lead a small group of other Painboyz but were lost in the crash. Now he is alone but doesn't mind at all. He can work on bigger projects now since he doesn't have to watch the others try to do Squig Brain Transplants on some poor saps.

 **"'EY SILVA JAW I CAUGHT WUN!"**

 **"FINALEY! NOWS DA FUN KAN BEGIN!"**

The Mekboy who worked with Gruzna Stabbins was Silva Jaw. He was a young Mekboy who grew from somewhere on Skalza after the crash. He was found by Wazgrukh a few miles outside the camp by some debris from the Space Hulk. He was later recruited and quickly made a new eye to replace Brinzod's scarred right eye. His work helped to give a lot of gunz to the boyz of the camp and helped make rokkit packs for Idbrukk's Storm Boyz. He got along quite well with Gruzna when they finally found him. Gruzna was holding a Squig brain and was standing right next to a Nob with the top half of his head cut off. Gruzna said that the Nob had a Power Klaw and "accidentally" cut off the top of his head with the weapon and was trying to put his brain back in there. But it was likely he was trying to do a Squig Brain Transplant.

"'Urry up wif da Killa Kans! Weeb godda git ready ter loot dat fortress Idbrukk was chadderin' ubbout!"

"Weeb'll qwickly git it done boss! Jus' ya wait! Theyz will be da greatest Kans ya'll ebur see!"

 **"HAHAHA! DATS IT! DU DA BURNY DANCE!**

Wazgrukh quickly looked behind him and saw multiple Grots on fire with a Burna Boy laughing maniacally. Burna Boyz are Orks that are full blown pyromaniacs. They wield flamethrowers that spray searing hot fire on their foes. This fire comes from Promethium made by Oil Squigs. Promethium is a combustible gas that is comparable to napalm. Oil Squigs look like Attack Squigs but with a long trunk like an elephant. To get the oil, you would usually use a special device to vacuum the oil out of the Squig, but jumping on them like a trampoline works too. The poor saps on fire soon died and the Burna Boy was still laughing.

"'Ey! Stop dat nonsense ya stoopid git! Save da fire fer da enemy!"

"Awwww."

The Burna Boy then walked away sadly.

"Idbrukk an Marie shud cumz back soon. Weeb need ter git theyz boyz scrappin or else they'll tear up da zoggin place."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the Galran Stronghold…_

Grobbo was extremely bored. He was in the base for a few hours and now he can't stand it. How do these guys even navigate through this place? The hallways looks the same! They don't even have maps anywhere either. It's like they barely walk through these poorly lit corridors. His boredom quickly disappeared when he heard the noise of iron footsteps.

He soon saw a large wide door slide open with 10 robots emerging out of the room they came in. Grobbo was interested so he decided to slip himself inside. And what he saw was possibly a Mekboy'z paradise. It was a giant factory with thousands of gubbinz working left and right. The sound of pistons moving and machines clanging worked together to create a mechanical harmony. Conveyor belts carried unfinished robots that were slowly built by mechanical arms as they went down. Grobbo knew this place was how these aliens got those robots. And so he hid somewhere in the factory and contacted the scouting party through his Walkie-talkie, which looked like a can of soup with a knife stabbed through the top and poked holes on the side as a receiver.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside the Galran Stronghold…_

"And that's why I think you Humans need more Dakka!"

"Don't tell me about what the Imperium needs! You don't know the bureaucracy behind all of it!"

As Idbrukk and Marie were arguing, an Ork Boy with green lensed goggles heard a ringing noise from the Trukk. He went to go look and see the radio was being contacted. This radio looked like a 1950s rotary phone.

"Sir! Grobbo iz callin' from da base!"

Idbrukk and Marie stopped and walked over to the Trukk. The Nob then picked up the phone.

"Grobbo, I see you're still alive. Have you found anything of interest?"

A small voice from the phone spoke up.

"Boss, I found a factory. Theyz making these robots down here. Even as we speak theyz making lotz of em. Wot should I do, boss?"

"Well Idbrukk, what did he find."

Idbrukk then turned around to face Marie and put a hand on the phone.

"He said he found a factory where they're making the robots. The enemy definitely knows we're here."

"We should destroy it so we'll have an advantage in numbers for the upcoming fight."

Idbrukk then nodded and resumed talking to Grobbo.

"Grobbo, listen to me. You must hear this well and not fail, do you understand?"

"Yes boss."

"Alright, your next assignment is to sabotage the factory and stop all production of the robots. Then find your way out of the base, understood?"

"Don't worry boss, I gotz three stikkbombs I can use!"

The radio then turned off.

"So, Idbrukk, think he'll make it out of the base?"

"Hmm…. probably not."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the Stronghold…_

After hearing his Boss's new orders he grabbed one of his Stickbombs. It looked like a German stick grenade from World War 1. He then walked through the factory to find somewhere perfect to throw it. As he was walking he heard something call out to him.

"Halt! You are not allowed in this area! Leave immediately or be executed!"

Grobbo then turned around to see a Sentry aim his laser rifle at him. Usually a Gretchin would run away screaming but Grobbo was confident. He knew how to fight these guys, he stabbed one before in the head multiple times.

"WAAAGH!"

Grobbo yelled out and started firing. The robot was taken by surprise and took multiple bullets to the chest. He was now sparking and on his last leg. The robot then started shooting back but Grobbo was nimble to dodge all the lasers. The small Grot then shot it in the head and it exploded, leaving it a headless mannequin. Grobbo saw more Sentries run towards him whilst firing lasers. He ran away and soon found a giant mechanism that looked pretty important. Soon he found cover behind a console and started firing at the automatons. The robots soon rounded up to 5 and were now pinning Grobbo down. They were shooting at him with excellent precision but were somehow either shooting his extremely durable helmet or missing him entirely. Grobbo retaliated and killed 2 of the Sentries, filling them with lead. He then took out his knife and ran towards the nearest sentry. He jumped on its back and started stabbing it repeatedly. The machine then fell down to the floor with multiple holes in his back. The remaining Sentries tried to rush up and hit Grobbo. The Grot shot one in the head but the other was successful and batted him away a few feet. Grobbo then jumped back up and charged at him. The Sentry then activated the bayonet in his gun and charged the gremlin-like creature. The two were quickly stabbing and dodging with no one even making a hit.

"Wotz wrong ya Tin 'Ead? Can't hit little ol' me?"

The taunts did nothing to the lifeless Sentry. But Grobbo suddenly jumped up and pounced on the robot. He then used his knife to stab into the robots visor, killing it instantly. The Grot then looked at himself and saw blood on his body, mostly around his stomach.

"Ouch, maybe I can get da boss to fix me up."

He then took out one of the grenades he was holding and threw it at the machine he was at. The mechanisms purpose was to repair Sentries that got wrecked or wounded while in combat. Of course Grobbo didn't know since he couldn't read Galran.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the Command Center…_

"Technician! What was that quake just now!"

"It appears something exploded in the Sentry Factory. Somewhere near the Repair Center."

"Show me footage on Camera 7"

"Yes sir."

The footage from the Factory was shown on a giant hologram screen. What Yurak saw made his blood boil. Somehow one of these green skinned aliens infiltrated the base and found the factory. He was using primitive bullets to tear into his Sentries and was using odd looking grenades. The small being should have been killed. It's like it has supernatural luck. What even made him more mad was that the Repair Center was destroyed.

"Grrr! Send more sentries down there! I want that thing dead with its head hanging over my wall!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the Factory…_

Grobbo was confident before but now he was legitimately frightened. There were now 20 robots chasing him after he blew up that giant machine from earlier. However he needed to find the machine that made the robots. He then remembered the big conveyor belt. He would need blow that up and get the zog out of there.

"Stop resisting!"

Grobbo didn't reply. He was panting frantically and was now holding two grenades in each hand. He saw the conveyor belt in the distance.

"DIS STIKKBOMB IS FOR GORK AND MORK!"

He threw the last two grenades he had at the assembly line. Normally, throwing a grenade like that would be extremely hard to do, especially with a normal Ork. But Gretchin were much better marksmen when it came to weaponry. That's why Gretchin are mostly assigned to turret duty. The belt blew up with one grenade going onto the assembly line and the other going into the entrance. It was totaled, with mechanical arms falling off and alarms blaring. Grobbo quickly ran for the exit and went out into corridors. Thanks to his blue attire yet again, he found the vent he came from and zipped back inside.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside the Stronghold…_

Idbrukk and Marie heard multiple quakes coming from the base and wondered what was going on. They then saw Grobbo rushing up the cliff side the both of them were on. He was currently panting very loudly.

"I blew up dat factory ya wanted! Though I think we should get foightin now!"

Idbrukk was surprised but quickly put up a straight face.

"Ah, good job, Wazgrukh would be proud. Now! To call him for the WAAAGH!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the Ork Settlement…_

Wazgrukh was examining his Kustom Shoota in his tent until he heard his radio ringing. It looked like an old and rusty Brick Phone. He then picked it up and answered.

"Ello, dis iz da Warboss speakin'."

"Sir, Grobbo somehow found a way into the enemy base and sabotaged their robot factory. He said they won't be able to make those machines anymore. We'll have the advantage!"

"Well nows, I knew dat Grot was speciul!"

Wazgrukh then turned off the radio and quickly ran outside. He yelled so loud that all the Boyz could hear him.

"GIT DA TRUKKS, TRAKKS, GROTZ, KANZ, SHOOTAS, CHOPPAS, EENYTIN! WEZ GONNA DU A WAAAGH!"

Everyone in the camp heard this and replied as any Ork would.

"WAAAGH!"

The first war for Skalza had begun.


	6. Chapter 5: The Skirmish of Idbrukk Hill

Chapter 5: The Skirmish of Idbrukk Hill

 **(I hope your enjoying the story so far. I left a small reference about RWBY in the last chapter. Sorry if I'm not writing chapters every single week. I have Warhammer 40k models I want to paint and I have school too. And please give me reviews, I check them every day to see if people are actually reading the story.** **GREEN IZ BEST!)**

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of a large crater with surrounding cliffs, a large fortress stood atop a hill. This fortress was massive and is owned by the Galra Empire. It serves as a Communications Hub that connects directly to Galra Central Command. It is the only one in the system and if it were to fall, the Galra soldiers stationed there would lose total contact with the empire.

"Technician, we've been sabotaged! Send our Sentries outside in defensive positions and set up laser turrets! We cannot lose the Communications Hub!"

The Galran Sentries numbered to over 1000 and was close to reaching 2000, but production has stopped since the destruction of the factory. They were now marching to defensive positions around the compound. The robots soon put up sandbag defenses for cover. The laser turrets were emplaced and were manned by a team of two Sentries. The 10 organic personnel in the fortress stayed in the Command Center.

"Hey Yurak, I think we got like a 99% chance to survive these green guys. They don't look that scary. I mean that guy was tiny!"

"Grimm how do you even know that? There could be bigger ones. Yurak even said that he saw some similar aliens on Goras and Swofuna."

"Yeah but they could be unrelated, Siffons"

"That doesn't mean they won't work together. Like maybe the smaller ones serve the bigger guys out of fear."

"Oh really? Lemme guess, now you're gonna say the big guys use the smaller ones to throw like a ball?

"No? Who even does that, that's messed up."

"It doesn't matter you two! What truly matters is our survival."

"Hey Grimm, I bet you 200 GAC (Galra Authorized Currency) these two aliens are related."

"Deal."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on a cliff face near the crater…_

"How long until the greentide arrives, Idbrukk?"

"Greentide?"

"That's a nickname the Imperium calls your WAAAGH!s."

"Oh, ummm, he didn't say really but I think there close by."

"Finally, I'd really like to get this over with. It's cold and I haven't eaten since the morning. Maybe they have a ship we can steal."

"I thinks we should take anotha looksies at da base, boss. It looks loike there's more stuff goin on down there."

Idbrukk, Marie, and Grobbo were just done with sabotaging the Galran Base. Now the three of them and their small mob of boyz and Grots has to wait for Wazgrukhs boyz. The Gretchin were playing tag and the 5 other Orks were playing punchies but without taking turns. Marie then took out her binoculars and looked at the base again.

"By The Emperor! They have over 1000 robots! I don't think we'll win this if we have less than 400 Orks."

"Well the more there are, the more fun we'll have! I'll contact Wazgrukh!"

 _Meanwhile, in a giant tank…_

Wazgrukh was standing out of the hatch of The Treads of Mork. He was surrounded by 4 Wartrakks and 6 Trukks were following behind with 20 Ork Boyz in each one. Everyone one else was marching along side the caravan. All the Orks were currently singing a jolly tune.

 **(Insert Music: We Da Orks)**

 _"We da biggest, we da greenest, we da meanest, we da Ooorrrkss!_

 _We da bestest, we da strongest, we da fastest, we da Ooorrrkss!_

 _We da Orks, Orks, Orks, Orks, Ooorrrkss!_

 _We will stomp ya thruu da grouuunnndd!"_

Wazgrukh then yelled from his tank.

"Come on ya lazy gits! Sing it wif me nows! Oooohhhhh!"

 _"We da biggest, we da greenest, we da meanest, we da Ooorrrkss!_

 _We da bestest, we da strongest, we da fastest, we da Ooorrrkss!_

 _We da Orks, Orks, Orks, Orks, Ooorrrkss!_

 _We will stomp ya thruu da grouuunnndd!"_

The Warboss then heard his radio ringing, so he decided to pick it up and answer.

"'Ello, dis iz da Warboss, who's da boy speakin' 'ere?"

"Boss, it's me, Idbrukk."

"Eenytin else ter talk ubbout dim Tin 'Eads?"

"Marie calculated the enemies numbers and they have more robots. Specifically over 1000. She also said we might not win this battle without more boyz."

'Hmmm, yeah, we'll need more boyz. We jus' godda find sum camps 'ere an der an wel'll be on our way. Don't ya start da scrap wif'out us though or I'll giv ya a thump!"

"Yes sir!"

 _Meanwhile, back at the cliff…_

"Wazgrukh said he will raid some other camps and add more Orks to the WAAAGH!"

"Ugh, fine, I can wait for a little longer."

Idbrukk started to observe the base with his binoculars, Marie decided to go take a nap in the Trukk, and Grobbo went to play tag with the Gretchins.

 _Meanwhile, on the Treads of Mork_

Wazgrukh then looked to Brinzod, who was holding on to a handle attached to the tank turret.

"Oi, Brinzod, gimme wona dim telescopz."

"Ya got it Boss. But why du ya need dim?"

The great Ork took the telescope and starting surveying the area.

"Idbrukk said we need more dakka if wez gonna krump dem Tin 'Eads. So we godda look owt fer more Orks fer da WAAAGH!"

The Burna Boy that was previous burning the Grots from the Settlement soon yelled out from a Trukk.

" **BOSS! LOOK OBER DER!"**

Wazgrukh then looked to his left where the Burna Boy was pointing. A giant tower with multiple huts around it was resting in the snowy landscape. There were no signs of advanced tech at all and looked like a group of cavemen made it. The Warboss couldn't believe a Feral Boy tribe would be on a world of "civilized" Orks. Feral Boyz are Orks who are birthed on a world that has been invaded by a WAAAGH!. The Orks who invaded are either all dead or left the planet altogether, leaving Ork spores behind. The Feral Orks soon appear on the planet and create tribes, fighting over for dominance. They are primitive by Ork standards and use bows, crossbows, and other pre-industrial levels of technology. Sometimes an Ork WAAAGH! would go back to the planet they previously pillaged and collect the feral boyz for their WAAAGH!. But an Ork was leading these boyz and holding them back from advancement.

"Awright ya zoggin Grotz! We're gonna go ober ter dat cruddy camp an add more boyz ter da WAAAGH!"

" **WA HOOO!"**

" **YA GOT IT BOSS!"**

" **LETS GIT UM!"**

" **WAAAGH!"**

Wazgrukh heard a Stormboy flying through the sky who just yelled WAAAGH!He didn't want to get one-upped by some lowly boy. So he decided to teach him a lesson.

" **'EY, STORMBOY! DATZ NOT OW YA SAY IT! ITS LOIKE DIS! WAAAAAAAGH!"**

Every Ork then replied with their own version of the battle cry.

" **WWWAAAAAAAGH!"**

" **NOWS DATS OW YA DU IT YA GITS, LETS GIT GOIN'!"**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the Communications Hub of the Galran Base…_

"Yurak, sir? Did you hear something?"

"Yes, I heard it too, Grimm. It was like a 1000 barbarians screaming out in joy. Like they just pillaged their entire world."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, near the Feral Boy camp…_

Wazgrukh was about a mile away from the Feral Tribe and was closing in. The other Orks were told to not fight and leave all the talking to the boss. A few Nobz volunteered to walk into the camp with him but he refused, only allowing Brinzod with him. Soon the army stopped in front of the camp, with Wazgrukh and Brinzod walking forward.

"Watch it 'ere, theyz boyz are per-tty stoopid. Jus' wave ya choppa around an smash em if they try ter kills ya."

"Dat's easy boss. Maybe weeb kan git dis boz o' theirs ter join us or giv 'im a gud ol stabby ter da 'eart."

As the two walked forward to the middle of the camp, a mob of 6 boyz with clubs and axes jumped out in front of them from the snowy ground. They wore fur around their waist had red tribal tattoos all over their body.

"Who are ya? Why comz ter tribe? Pillaj or passin' by?"

"I'm Warboss Wazgrukh, I wanted ter speak wif ya boss. So move aside ya git, or else I'll stomp ya."

"Meeb no du dat. Will krump ya. Unlez leave"

"Dat's too bad den."

Wazgrukh then took out his Kustom Shoota and smashed the Feral Boy with it like a club. His head was squished into his body and he fell in the snow dead. The 5 boyz that were left went for the two Deathskulls, 3 to Wazgrukh and 2 to Brinzod. The smaller Deathskulls boy then rushed at the first boy he saw and stabbed him in the eye, slashed down, and shot his head, exploding it. Brinzod then somehow stealthily backstabbed the second boy with his knife-like choppa. Wazgrukh however shot the rest of the three boyz to bits.

" **IZ DAT AWL YA GOT YA ZOGGIN GITZ?! I FOUGHT ELDAR PANZEES TOUGHA DAN YA!"**

A Feral Nob soon walked forward from the giant tower in the camp, with many boyz following behind him. He wore a long tunic from his waist to his legs and had two orks skulls on his shoulders, acting as pauldrons. He had a large hair squig attached to his head, acting like an overgrown ponytail. The Nob has a Power Klaw that was steam powered and attached to his left arm. On his right hand he held a metal shield with a skull symbol on it. This shield had a sharp, blade-like outer edge.

"Meeb be Zognur. Boss sez ter foight. Test strengd. See if wordy ter join WAAAGH!"

Power Klaws are gauntlets that are surgically implanted onto an Orks arm. They usually have 2 to 3 blades the contract and retract like a hand. Their power is comparable to an Imperium Power Fist, but slices instead punches. When activated the Klaw is surrounded by an energy field that disrupts matter and tears through armor, like many other power weapons. Powerful Orks like Nobz and Warbosses cut off their lower arm and replace the missing hand with a Power Klaw with the assistance of a Mek Boy. These hellish weapons are a symbol status amongst the Orks.

Brinzod was baffled to see this backwards Nob adorn a Power Klaw and actually use a shield.

"I admire yer Klaw, but a shield? Pfft, dat's jus' a sad fing dat iz."

"Meeb don't use shield fer dat. Meeb use shield fer stuf meeb kan't reach. Meeb use shield fer far choppy."

As he was done with his explanation, Zognur suddenly threw the shield like a frisbee and almost decapitated Wazgrukh, missing at least an inch away from the side of his face. It then returned back to the Nob like a frisbee.

"Outa da way ya slag, or da Warboss iz gonna kill ya gud."

Wazgrukh then yelled behind him.

" **EY! GIV ME MI BIG CHOPPA! I NEED TER SMASH SUM NOB GIT!"**

Then a giant axe came from the sky and landed on the ground. It looked like a normal axe choppa a slugga boy would use but three times bigger. The axe also had a suspicious loose wire running from the handle to the head of the weapon. Wazgrukh held the axe on his left hand and took out a Slugga on his right. This Slugga pistol had two barrels on top of each other and had a scope.

"Zognur will kills ya. Meeb make boss 'appy."

Soon both armies from the Deathskulls and Feral Boyz ran up to the two big Orks to watch the upcoming fight. Wazgrukh then gave his radio to Brinzod before he walked closer to Zognur

"Primitiv boyz loike ya shud be whackin' rocks wif stikx. An I bet ya ebun wank ter zoggin Snotlin'z ya toe-ragin Sqwig 'erda!"

The Deathskulls then started laughing and started insulting the Feral Boyz too. The other Orks were raving and yelling madly. They all stopped when Wazgrukh fires in the air with his slugga, which sounded like a giant cannon. Even the Nobz were silenced by this simple gun. Wazgrukh then gave the signal to start "Da Orky Drums".

 ***Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump***

The Orks were now taking their Choppas and hitting the ground with them like a drum. The Feral Boyz were doing it too, using their clubs and their own set of drums. The two sides did this in a slow and monotone beat.

 ***Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump***

The banging stopped when the Zognur and Wazgrukh yelled out their war cries simultaneously.

" **WAAAAAAGH!"**

The Warboss hit first on Zognur's shield with his axe, took a shot at his leg and missed. The Nob then pushed him back and throwed his shield. It hit directly on Wazgrukh's head but was deflected off his helmet. This time the shield didn't come back.

"Dis 'elmet ain't fer show ya knowz!"

Zognur activated his Klaw, then ran and swiped at the bigger Ork with his Power Klaw.

 ***BZZZZZT, SHING***

The barbaric weapon cut through Wazgrukh's gun as the Warboss tried to block it. Wazgrukh then pressed a button on his Big Choppa, which turned out to be a power weapon and activated.

 ***HUMMMMMM***

The two energy weapons then clashed with each other, with the two Orks closing in. Steam was fuming off Zognur's Klaw while Wazgrukh's axe was glowing red. The two then backed off and kept fighting.

 ***Ring Ring***

Brinzod took his eyes off the fight and heard the boss's radio. He picked it up to see that Grobbo was calling.

"Excuse me, iz dis the bozz speaking?"

"Nah, da boss iz fightin sum Ferul Nob roight nows. Did eenytin 'appen?"

"Marie sez you shoulds hurry up, da Tin 'Eads might come to scout and we'll get caught."

"Awright, ill tell Wazgrukh den. I tink ee's winnin'."

Just as he was done with the conversation, he found Wazgrukh pinning Zognur to the ground with his one-handed Big Choppa.

" **WAAAAAAAAAGHHH!"**

 ***CRUNCH***

Zognur was dead, everyone was silent, and Wazgrukh stood up with the Nob's crushed, yet severed head.

" **I KRUMPED YER ZOGGIN ASS KISSA! NOWS KAN YA 'ELP ME SCRAP SUM GITZ DAT NEEDS A STOMPIN?!"**

The sound of thunder boomed from above the tower. Green lightning crackled and moved all over the tower. And a green cloud loomed over the entire camp. Every Ork except Wazgrukh was now running away. The Warboss had seen these powers before. These were the powers of a Psyker.

 ***CRAKOOM, CRAKOOM***

Soon a door busted opened from atop the tower, and the silhouette of a giant Ork was revealed. These Psyker abilities were not normal, this power was more insane and whimsical, and not even Chaos Sorcerers could replicate it. The Ork from the tower yelled to his Feral Boyz.

" **BOYZ! PACK YER BAGS! TER DAY WE WAAAGH! WIF A NYOO BOSS!"**

This was the psychic power of a Weirdboy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Marie and her Ork retinue…_

"Idbrukk, how long has it been since we've been waiting for Wazgrukh to arrive?"

"I don't know, an hour? Two hours? It's the middle of the afternoon, we should have been fighting already."

Everyone at the cliff stopped when a ginormous green cloud loomed over in the distance. Thunder boomed and crackled. The Orks were staring in awe while the Gretchin were cowering in fear, including Grobbo.

"Zog me…. Marie, is that what I think it is?"

"I think the Orks found a Weirdboy, a Warphead to be exact. No Psyker discipline talked about green thunder storms."

Weirdboyz are the Ork's version of a Psyker. They don't receive their energy from the Warp, but from other Orks. All Orkoids have a minuscule psychic power. This power is the reason why every single piece of Ork technology works. They manipulate their surroundings with their minds without even knowing it, this also explains why colors are important to the Orks. For example, the color red represents speed, so when you paint a motorcycle red, and race it with a the same motorcycle, but with a different color, the red one will go faster. The color blue represents luck, yellow is wealth and greater explosions, black is toughness or being "Dead 'Ard", white means death, and green is the best color because Orks are green. The Weirdboyz take up these Ork energies, or "WAAAGH! Energy" like a sponge and produces the Ork Psyker's power. Though many would see this as useful, it is in reality very dangerous. There are millions of Orks and when a nearby Weirdboy is surrounded by them, he starts to slowly absorb the energies. The Weirdboyz can muster up unique and devastating power. From vomiting psychic fire to opening holes in reality itself and walking through, these Orks are unpredictable. The energy from the Orks increase when they are excited or in the heat of battle, and these dangerous energies could cause the Psyker to do an "Eadbanger", a Weirdboy ability that makes the Weirdboy and Orks nearby have their heads explode. These types of Orks are put in giant towers so that they don't kill other Orks by accident. And unlike other Orks, most Weirdboyz actually hate fighting since they can't stand the WAAAGH! energies that hurt their mind. A special type of Ork called a Minder is assigned as a chaperone and "caretaker" of a Weirdboy and sends them to battle by force. Some Weirdboyz can actually control their powers and soon embrace these unwieldy energies, in which they are called Warpheads.

"Well now we're cooking! These robots are gonna get what's coming to them!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the Communications Hub of the Galran Base…_

"Commander! I'm detecting an energy storm from the North! It seems like it's… green?"

"Technician, activate camera 1!"

The Holo Screen in the Base showed a massive cloud. It emitted green thunder and was slowly growing

"Sir! The storm is increasing in size and is heading our way! The data says the storm is extremely destructive! What do we do?"

"We will fortify our position to prepare for the storm."

Every soldier in the Communications Hub was preparing for the worst except for Grimm and Siffons with their never ending conversations.

"Hey Grimm, if we die, can you give me your Sorcery: The Conclave cards? I need to add more monsters to my deck."

Grimm then took out his Sorcery cards and flashed it in Siffons face.

"Yeah sure, but you would have to kill 400 Gladiators in the Galra Arena if your gonna get these babies."

"Isn't there a restriction which only let's Officers and Commanders in that place?"

"I'm not sure, I remember seeing a bunch of other aliens in that arena. You could be talking about the private one or something."

Yurak then interrupted their conversation.

"Can you two help instead of just standing there and talking about a children's card game?!"

"Dude, you don't understand the complex strategy it takes to play Sorcery. I bet you don't even know the fundamentals of Paradox-Billiards-Vostroyan-Roulette-Fourth-Dimensional-Hypercube-Chess-Strip-Poker."

"I don't care! Just reinforce the doors!"

The two soldiers sighed and started to weld metal plates to the door.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a stampede of enthusiastic Orks and extremely loud vehicles…_

The tribe was now in full strength, counting up to exactly 1249 Orks. The reason why it was this specific number was because Marie wasn't an Ork.

"So yer sayin' ya woz in da ship too?"

"Yeah, I jus' hid from everyone an since da place iz 'uge I was left in peace. Then I den decideded ter make mi own room an wurk on mi weirdboy powaz."

Wazgrukh was talking to the newest member of his tribe, Durzum. This same Ork was the Warphead he found at the Feral Boyz camp. Durzum wore a ragged and old looking poncho with small chains hanging off in different places. Gauntlets adorned his wrists with small blades on the bottom, but it was more cosmetic than lethal. He held an iron staff with an Ork skull and copper crossbones. He had a blue Hair Squig that was attached to the top of his head and was wrapped with a headband. And the standard Squig leather made up his pants and steel-toed boots. But, the most noticeable of his features was right eye. This slightly enlarged eye was glowing with WAAAGH! energy, and was changing in color from blue to green.

"Afta awhile acceptededed mi powaz an figgereded owt ow ter make a violent storm called 'Da Tears o' Gork an Mork'. An meeb was testin' it many timz in da ship."

"So dat's why dem Grots woz gerrin roastededed ebry time da enginz explodededed."

The Stormboy from before landed on the Warboss' tank and startled the Warboss.

"Oi Boss! Da crata dat Idbrukk was chatterin' ubbout iz close! Shud weeb send da Stormboy oonit ahead an make an urly strike?"

"Fine den, jus' leave sum Tin 'Eads aliv!"

"Yezzir!"

The Stormboy then called out to his fellow Stormboyz and they activated their packs. The Stormboyz flew from the Trukks and the ground and started speeding towards the crater. But the flying Greenskins couldn't outrun "The Tears of Gork and Mork", which was now over the Galran fortress.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at a specific part of the crater which is a cliff…_

All the Gretchin fainted when the storm was above the crater, except for Grobbo. The other 5 Shoota Boyz decided to guard the Trukk and the two leaders were watching the skies and the enemy fortress. One of the Orks then got a message from the Trukk's radio. A few seconds later, one of the Boyz ran to Idbrukk and Marie.

"Sir, ma'am, I av bin contacteded by our Stormboy oonit an iz 'eading ter our posishun."

As he was done with that sentence, a mob of 60 Stormboyz landed down near the Trukk. They all wore various cosmetics like goggles, helmets, and pilot caps. Like Slugga Boyz, they were equipped with Flak armor and had a Choppa and a Slugga. The contrast was that they had backpacks that could explode at a moments notice. One of these aerial Orks walked up to Idbrukk and gave him a salute.

"Stormboyz reportin' fer duty. Werr's da nearest Tin 'Eads sir?"

"Stormboyz! The enemy is down in the crater, but is heavily fortified. We will strike the forces from above and leave them occupied while our main bulwark will crash through. They aren't the Space Marines, the pansy Eldar, the hellish abominations of Chaos, or even the stupid Tyranids. They are just robots with technology that can't even stand up to us Orks! And what do we say to the sorry sons of bitches who go against the Orks?"

" **WAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!"**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the Galran Fortress…_

Everyone inside the base heard it. All 10 men heard a warcry so loud it shook the room slightly. They were all spooked but Yurak, who kept a steady face.

"Men, the time of reckoning is upon us. Show me the POV of the Sentries, I must see what this menace truly looks like."

The soldiers and technician started working on the Sentry footage and saw nothing.

"That's odd… usually the enemy would be even closer if they started a warcry…"

Then all hell broke loose. Blue and grey figures started flying from random directions from the sky and landed themselves on the Sentries. They shot and slashed through their metal crudely yet efficiently and quickly damaged the large turrets, leaving only 7 remaining. These beings were savages. Their green skin was coarse and horrid, with their size immense. Their mouths were full of teeth that could bite your head off. This species was brutish and knew nothing of sympathy or surrender. The Sentries shot with their blasters but it seemed as if the lasers did nothing. As they fought, the new enemies were slowly dropping, only about 27 died before they flew away again. This was all in the span of 5 minutes. About 200 Sentries were dead because of this new menace.

"I-I can't even believe it. Th-these barbarians, these damned raiders, with just a - **SIMPLE MOB OF SCOUNDRELS TOOK OUT A FRACTION OF OUR FORCES?! HOW!?"**

 ***KRAKOOM, KRAKOOM, KRAKOOM***

3 intense lightning bolts struck the top of the fortress, causing rubble to fall off the structure.

"The storm is now above us and just damaged our base. The rubble from the blasts killed some of our sentries."

It then started to rain and winds blew from all sides.

"This storm is not natural sir!"

Yurak then replied with an aggressive answer.

"I can see that! Get the Sentries to fortify their positions with their own corpses. We can't bring any back for repairs."

"Hey Grimm, remember earlier I bet you 200 GAC?"

"Ugh, fine, here's your money."

Grimm then reluctantly gave 200 GAC to the limber soldier.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at a cliff of the Crater…_

The quick raid was a success and killed off many Sentries, but it showed the Orks how strong these Tin 'Eads are. And these robots were just Imperial Guardsmen but made of tin foil.

"I godda say Boyz, weeb rillee showed dem metul gitz."

"Yeh, they woz a gud scrap ter git inta. Dim robots cud rilly be gud wif dim stabby stuff dat came oudda der pew pew guns."

"Few Boyz got killed though, meeb tink da big shiny cans wif da lasers got em."

 ***Beep beep***

"Stormboyz, this is Idbrukk. I repeat, Stormboyz, this is Idbrukk, do you read me?"

The Mob of Stormboyz were now on the other side of the crater, on another cliff. They were currently awaiting for more instructions while they stood in the rain.

"We 'eer ya sir. Our mob iz awl da way in da uvver side o' da crata. An dat was wun 'ell o' a scrap weeb ad too. They woz loike dem Guardsmun uumies but more killy. But still easy fer us Orks ter krump. Ony uvver ordaz?"

"Stay put until the Warboss and the other Orks get here. All surviving Stormboyz will get medals for bravery."

 ***Beep beep***

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on the other side of the crater where Idbrukk is located…_

The Sanctioned Psyker and Blood Axe sat in the rain as the Stormboyz retreated. Marie's coat was waterproof so she had her hood on. The Nob next to her really didn't care about the rain, so he just stood up like nothing was bothering him.

"We now have a slight chance at winning this battle, Idbrukk. And I must say, your Stormboyz are oddly polite."

"I've learned to be polite when your Tech-Priests got a hold of me."

"Wait, you were once captured by The Adeptus Mechanicus?"

"They found me when I was out raiding a village on another planet. As I was about to get a 10th head as a new trophy, I was knocked out by an Ogryn who hit me with his gun. After that I woke up in some lab. They then tested weapons and viruses on me. Soon they decided to put an enhanced version of a BONE implant usually made for Ogryns, made it smaller, and attached it to my brain. I then learned many things about what those Tech-Priests were doing at the time. They apparently were tired of the Magos Tech-Priests being the only ones to make new technology so they decided to go rogue and make more new tech for the Imperium to use. However, they never got the chance since I killed them all. I then took all the devices and technology they made and kept them myself. I never told the story to anyone until now."

"But why tell me all of this? Why tell me the secret to your genius and personality?"

"Because I trust you the most. You are also the only human that I've ever gotten a chance to talk to even though we just met."

Marie blushed in disbelief, with her mind flustered. An Ork saying "I trust you."? Wouldn't the Inquisition love to hear about this. Whatever the Tech-Priests did to this Ork was astonishing. Thinking more about the Ork made her face turn more noticeably red.

"Pfft, hahahaha! I can't believe you're blushing!"

"Oh shut up!"

" **OI, IDBRUKK, MARIE! WERE FINALEY 'ERE! NOWS WERR DEM TIN 'EADS!?"**

The two leaders looked behind them and saw an approaching Leman Russ with a retinue of Wartrakks, Trukks, and foot slogging Orks and Gretchin. The tank had Wazgrukh in the hatch of the main cannon with Durzum and Brinzod holding onto handles on the sides. Soon the hulking giant that is the Warboss jumped down from the tank and was flanked by Durzum and Brinzod.

"Wazgrukh sir, the enemy is down this crater. We took out a small part of their forces down. I recommend taking out their turrets first before storming the base."

The Warboss replied heartily.

"Yes! Nows dat's wot I wan ter 'eer from a Blood Axe Nob!"

Wazgrukh then shoved the Warphead forward.

"Meet da newest memba o' da tribe, Durzum!"

Marie was studying and circling around the new Ork. She was inspecting his staff, cloak, and other assets. Especially his right eye

"So you were the one who created this storm? I'm very impressed, not many psykers can create a storm of this size."

"Wait, ya Boyz workin' wif uumies?"

"No, Marie is the only human here. She and Wazgrukh decided to work together."

" **BOSS! DA ROBOTS ARE SHOOTIN' AT US!"**

The group of 5 looked down the cliff and saw that the Sentries were firing from the fortress. The Orks attempted to fire back but couldn't get a clear shot at all.

" **RALLEE UP YA LOUSY RUNTS! WAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!"**

" **WAAAAGGGHHHH!"**

 **(Insert Music: Warcraft II OST -11- Orc 4)**

 **P.S, specifically look that up!**

The Orks had their moral restored and charged down the crater. The Trukks and Wartrakks sped past the main mobs and closed in on the Galrans. The laser turrets tried to shoot down the engines of the Trukks but their armor was insanely thick and heavy for a normal laser to break through. That is until a laser got a lucky shot and shot off the tire of the first Trukk and crashed on its side. Thanks to the blue attire of the Shoota Boyz inside, they all survived and used the Trukk as cover. What Shoota Boyz lacked in aim, they excelled in rapid fire weaponry. They tore down many Sentries and somehow snagged a few of their blasters. Some of these Boyz nailed one of the blasters to their shoota and it started firing as if it was part of the weapon itself. One particular Wartrakk with one wheel on the front and a set of treads on the back, started ramming Sentries. The Ork in the back was firing yellow rockets from a turret that explode violently. The driver's skin was all blue and wore a Hair Squig like a ponytail. The gunner in the back had warpaint akin to a Juggalo, but more blue.

" **WAAAAAGHH! NOW THIS IS WHAT YA CALL FAST! I DONT NEED ZOGGIN RED PAINT!"**

Right as he finished that sentence he accidentally hit a boulder and was catapulted into the air along with his Ork buddy. The two of them landed near a unmanned laser turret emplacement. The two somehow got unnoticed by the robots. Then the Ork with hair noticed the giant weapon.

"'Ey Juggalork look at dis. It's wona dim big lasers dem Tin 'Eads use. Maybe weeb kan giv it ter da boss!"

He held up the giant weapon like it was like a new toy he got for Christmas. The bald Ork then smiled and took out his Choppa and Slugga.

"Dat's a gud idea Diok! But roight nows weeb shud git killin'!"

"Yeah! Kill dim awl!"

The two Orks enthusiastically ran towards the fight again. Not until Diok stopped.

"Wait, wot ubbout da Wartrakk?"

"Weeb kan git it lata."

And again, the Orks ran back to the battle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the battlefield where the Treads of Mork is located…_

" **WAZGRUKH YOU KNOW I'M NOT ACCUSTOMED TO THIS DANGEROUS BULLSHIT LIKE YOU AND THE OTHER ORKS!"**

" **WAAHOO! HAHAHA! I LOVE DAKKA!"**

Marie was being held tightly by Idbrukk as he was in the Treads of Mork's hatch. Wazgrukh drove the tank like a madman, and was inside the tank itself with 3 other Orks controlling the Deff Guns while he controlled the Kill Kannons. The giant and loud artillery decimated Sentries left and right and sometimes hit a small group of Boyz by accident. The weapons of the vehicle were also very loud so Marie had to yell to Idbrukk.

" **IDBRUKK, DIDN'T WAZGRUKH TALK ABOUT SILVA BRINGING IN MORE ORKS?"**

" **I DON'T KNOW BUT I THINK HE MIGHT BE BRINGING KILLA KANS!"**

The battle was in favor of the Orks and the Sentries were losing. Slugga Boyz chopped and smashed, the Shoota Boyz fires like they had infinite ammo, and the Burna Boyz made metal barbecue of the robots. The Trukks were somehow still alive and the Wartrakks were lucky to live. Eventually the Stormboyz from earlier returned and started fighting with their fellow Orks. If the Greenskins send in more forces, they would win in a landslide.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Ork Settlement…_

"They keep sayin' ''Ey Silva, why are stayin' at da base loike a panzy?', ''Ey Mekboy, stop bein' a Grot an git goin'!', **WELL DON'T BOTHA ME! I'M WORKIN' ON SUMTHING!** "

Silva Jaw and Gruzna Stabbins we're preparing their newest weapon, The Kan Kannon, and aiming it at the Galran Fortress. However, Brinzod would have to fire the flare so that the two inventors could actually aim. The Kan Kannon was basically a giant mortar that had the width to load up Killa Kans and Deep Strike then into the battle. But there was a downside to this. The kans could accidentally harm their allies, or end up buried due to their calculated mass with gravity, and the lack of resistance on impact from the ground. This weapon has not been tested either so the two might not know what would happen. But in all honesty, could a crazed mechanic and highly experimental doctor ever think of safety?

"Stop complainin' Silva an jus' git da Kan Kannon ready."

With the final twist of the wrench, the mortar was ready, all they needed to do was wait for a certain Ork known for his sneakiness.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on top of the Galran fortress…_

Brinzod, the Warboss's right hand man was standing on top of the giant dome of the Galran fortress. He scanned the multiple Sentries and Orks down below with his mechanical right eye. The Deathskulls numbers were down to 800 while the Sentries had a measly 500 left. The robots decided to make barricades out of dead bodies and fortified themselves in their makeshift fortifications. The Slugga Boyz and Burna Boyz couldn't get close for they would be killed off by laser fire. The Tears of Gork and Mork was also getting more intense as Durzum glowed with green energy, with winds becoming harsher and lightning exploded poor souls who got struck by it. The snow was even covered by lakes of blood.

" **WAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!"**

Everyone looked atop the tower and saw Brinzod fire a massive flare, big enough so that you can see it 70 miles away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, 70 miles away…_

" **GRUZNA LOOK! DA SIGNUL! COME ON YA SCUMBAG GROTZ, ACTIVATE DA KANNON!"**

The Gretchin and Snotlings started working the machinery of the artillery. Valves were turned, buttons were pushed, pipes were wrenched it, and pistons crushed the sorry bastards under them. The gigantic machine made a whirring noise with its three Kans loaded in the oversized barrel.

" **FIRE!"**

 ***KABOOM KABOOM KABOOM***

The Killa Kans were launched in a single volley and cut through the sky like a dull knife on a rotten fruit.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the battle of the Greenskins and Tin 'Eads_ …

Everyone heard the deafening mortar fire and stopped. Not even Idbrukk, Marie, or Wazgrukh didn't even know what was going on. The Warboss quickly radioed Brinzod.

"Brinzod, wot da zogg was dat?"

"Killa Kans, Boss!"

"Wot?"

He looked to the sky and saw three flying Kans heading straight for the Sentries.

" **LETS LEG IT BOYZ! DEM KANS ARE GONNA CLOMP US!"**

All the Orks ran back the other way with the vehicles following behind them. The Sentries were confused and looked to the sky to see giant bombs aiming towards them.

 ***KATHUNK KATHUNK KATHUNK***

The three cylindrical objects landed in front of the 500 Sentries. One automaton walked forward to inspect the anomaly in the middle. But it shot up from the ground and sliced it with a Kan Klaw. The two other walkers sprang up as well. The first one had a buzzsaw on his right arm, a Rokkit Launcha on his left arm, and a Big Shoota on it's right hip. The second one had two Kan Klaws and a Skorcha, a larger version of the Ork Burna, on its left hip. The last Kan was all Dakka, with two big shootas that replaced its arm and and two more on its hips. The middle walker suddenly started talking with a loud yet small voice.

" **Oi Tin 'Ead! Comes and gets us!"**

The Sentries fires all their weapons while the Killa Kans walked forward. The first Kan sliced up 3 robots and fired a rokkit at a laser turret, blowing up the nearby Sentries with it. The second Killa Kan was grabbing Sentries and smashing them on the ground while he burned them on the process. The last Killa Kan was firing deafening bullets from hell into the crowd, turning them into dust.

 ***GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTT, KABOOM***

 ***SHING, CRUNCH, FWOOOSH***

 ***DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA***

Soon the Orks decided to come back and finish off the Sentries.

 **"SCRAP DEM TIN 'EADS TER ZOG! WAAAGGGGHHHH!"**

Wazgrukh then advanced with The Treads of Mork with all his Boyz following him into battle. Feral and "Civilzed" alike, all of them fought with brutal yet fearless bravery.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the Galran Fortress…_

They have lost. The 10 men inside the base have failed. All their Sentries were wiped out by possibly the most dangerous, sentient species, in the whole galaxy. One of the most feared inventions of the Galra Empire that was invented thousands of years ago was pushed aside like garbage. Everyone was silent, not even Grimm or Siffons made a witty joke or long conversation. All the screens were static or displayed error signs. They all knew of their inevitable deaths.

"Men… you have served well for your empire. We cannot escape this planet for the ship has no quintessence to power it. We will make our final stand here and await their arrival. If you have an objection to this, please step forward."

One lone man raised his hand, and was suddenly shot in the heart by Yurak.

"If you won't serve in combat, then you shall serve on the firing line!"

Everyone was shocked to see their Commander kill his own soldier. The normal way would involve ceremonial executions but this was violent.

"Affix your bayonets, we shall fight the enemy til we die. If I see any signs of cowardice, you will be shot."

Yurak then took out a long and silver cutlass with a golden guard. This blade was not the normal dark color a normal Galran blade had.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the front entrance of the fortress…_

"Awright Boyz, me, Marie, Idbrukk, an Brinzod will go inside an find theyz gitz. While we're doin' dat, alla ya go loot da baddlefield."

All the Orks near him obeyed his command and started to grab whatever they can happily.

"Wazgrukh, do you think we'll have any resistance? We probably broke their morale and they might not have many people inside."

"Yes, I agree with Marie. We should probably ask them about information."

"Zogg dat! I wanna stab dim! Kan I Boss?"

After the battle was over, the Deathskulls did what they do best, loot. They took heads, arms, guns, and any mechanical part they could find. They adjusted the Sentry heads and body parts as makeshift shoulder plates. The laser turret Diok and Juggalork found was given to the Warboss, and they were rewarded with 'Eavy Armor.

"Let's jus' git goin'. Marie, bust it opun!"

The small steel door the group was facing was crumpled and tossed away like a paper ball. The corridor was not too big, but big enough to fit the massive size of the Warboss.

"Wait, how did you use your Psyker powers if the warp here is extremely shallow?"

"I learned to take the WAAAGH! energy from you and use it as my own."

"Huh, interesting."

Finally, the group went inside, where their opponents awaited them. Or perhaps will these new opponents become their newest allies in this new world?


	7. Chapter Filler 2

Chapter Filler 2: **WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU DAFT CUNT?!**

 **Hey guys, sorry I've not uploaded the next chapter yet. I've been writing a new fanfic called Daemon Eater. It's a crossover about how the Chaos Gods descend on the soul filled universe of Soul Eater. I don't have a lot of chapters up but I swear I'll be writing for it in no time. I have a bit of a writers block on OrkTron but I'll be writing for it soon. So sit tight, relax and-"**

" **DONT LISTEN TO THIS ASSHOLE AND READ ANOTHER FANFIC, THIS ONE IS SHIT!"**

"Khorne, don't be so mean to him! He's young and I quite enjoy his stories so far."

" **FUCK OFF TZEENTCH! I JUST CAME BACK FROM HELL AND KICKED SATAN'S ASS!"**

" _Could someone please put a chainsword in me? I'm dying to get fucked up inside soooo badly!"_

" **SLAANESH!"**

"SLAANESH!"

"Jeez, being the plague god is so tiring when you have brothers like these."

 **Uhh, ok? Well just read the other one I guess and keep watch for more chapters of OrkTron: Legendary Greentide!**


	8. Chapter 6: Da Furry Boyz

Chapter 6: Da Furry Boyz

 **(Oh my goodness, for the longest time I have never realized that chapter 6 was chapter 5! sorry about that but I swear the mistake will not happen again. Chapter 7 is still being created but I have been doing this thing called life for awhile. See you around!)**

"Well this place is… purple. A lot of purple if you ask me. Even more than the Imperium's use of gold everywhere."

"Theyz boyz shud put more greens or bloos, dis purple colourz iz 'urting me normul eye."

"Liss yappin', an more lookin'. We need ter find theyz purple endusiasts an krump dim."

Three big Orks and a small Human were walking through the halls of a Galran Fortress. But you would probably know who these four are.

"The sooner we get information on this system, the faster I get to leave back to my Regiment."

The group walked around for hours until they found a giant door. This door was engraved with a giant purple symbol. It looked like an X with its two bottom sides extending down with a sharp and long edge. The middle of this symbol had two triangles next to each other as if one flipped and made a copy of itself. If you thought hard enough this symbol would kind of represent a skull.

"'Ey boss I tink weeb found our main room."

"Ow du y'knowz?"

"It's da biggest door in 'ere uvver dan da wunz outside"

 ***KRAKOOM, KRAKOOM, KRAKOOM***

The group then heard the muffled screams of small green people.

" **AAHHHHHHH, RUNS AWAY! DAT LOIGHTNIN IS HITTIN US!"**

"Idbrukk, did Durzum forget to deactivate the 'Tears of Gork and Mork'?

"Yeah, I can smell skorched Gretchin from in here. Anyway sir, I recommend you use your Kustom Shoota to burst open this door."

"I was plannin' ter ya git."

 ***CHACHINK, DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA***

The door was chipping away and caving in as the slugs slowly but surely damaged it.

 ***DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA***

 _Meanwhile, in a room where a giant steel door is being destroyed and caved it…_

The Galran unit were standing in view of the door from behind a barricade until they saw the door cave in and the loud gunfire rip from outside. They then dived off to the sides of the rooms, crouched under the consoles.

"Are you all ready to die for the empire?"

 _Meanwhile, with a group of Orks and a Psyker…_

"Brinzod, how much ammo is in that gun?"

"I dunno, I didn't make it. But dat fing probablee az enough ammo ter put a thousand lasguns ter shame."

 ***DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA***

 ***KACHUNK, BOOM***

The door was busted open, but Wazgrukh kept firing until his euphoric trigger-happiness ended.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA I BET DEM BOYZ DONT KNOWZ WOT HIT DIM!"**

"I don't think so, Wazgrukh, I can still sense… exactly 9 people alive."

"Nows dat's a load o' rubbish."

The party walked into the giant room and saw consoles and destroyed machinery everywhere. Its size was like a quarter of a college auditorium. The room was the same dark purple and pink lights as the hallways and the outer building.

"This room is an even bigger load of rubbish, sir. There's not a body in sight."

" **OI! WE KNOWZ YA LOT IZ STILL ALIV! SO JUS' GIT OWT 'ERE SO I KAN SHOOT YA, DA ROBOTS OUTSIDE WOZ LOIKE TWIGS!"**

Silence answered Wazgrukh, and he didn't like it's response. Until a figure rose from one of the broken consoles and dashed at Wazgrukh.

" **VICTORY OR DEATH!"**

His blade was close to Wazgrukh's neck until Marie stopped then was slowly lifted through the air.

 ***THUMP***

Her telekinetic grip was still pinning him down. The group took a good look at the assailant and saw that he was purple. He had ears like a cat and had small fur on his body. His face was more humanoid, with his teeth sharp and his eyes were filled with a glowing yellow. No pupils were present. The armor the alien wore was a dark grey with a red breastplate that looked like full body flak armor. The expression on his face portrayed anger and confusion.

"Let go of me you vile witch! You dare use Sorcery against me!?"

"Interesting, a filthy Xeno who knows Low Gothic and accuses me of being an Eldar. Only those fools have the right to be called witches. I am a proud Psyker and I am in no way like those prissy bastards."

"Eldar? Psyker? Low Gothic? What the hell do you mean?"

Marie paused. It was common for other lesser alien races in the Milky Way to not know of the ongoing war of the 42nd millennium. However the fact that this place was extremely shallow in the Warp scared her. Was she and the Orks actually in some sort of new world? Galaxy? Maybe even a new universe all together?"

"...Show me a map of the galaxy."

"Like I would listen to you! You dare invade me and my outpost?"

Marie then took out her Laspistol and aimed it at his face as he was still pinned to the ground.

"Show. Me. The map."

"Fine! Technician, turn on the hologram!"

"Yes sir."

The group then looked towards the rubble and saw multiple soldiers with guns aimed at them. One of them had a gas mask on his mouth with no screen. He walked over to one of the nearby functioning consoles and typed a command to turn the holograms on. A giant star map of the galaxy hovered above the room. Purple dots infested the map and was everywhere.

"Every sector that is purple represents the proud Galra Empire. We are the rulers of this galaxy and soon the Universe."

"That is impossible! The Imperium of Man are the destined true rulers of the galaxy!"

"You and your green friends were possibly the ones who started this catastrophe in the system. A giant anomaly came from a massive Teleduv portal and exploded into multiple pieces that landed into the planets. By the sound of it you must have somehow broken the rifts of two realities and came to our galaxy."

Marie was in horror as the other Orks were confused.

"Wait… So if we reached a new galaxy..."

"Den dat meanz..."

" **WEZ GONNA START DA BIGGEST WAAAGH! WIF ME AS DA BOSS!"**

The three green men were laughing with delight whilst Marie dropped on her knees. She was gone from the Imperium and had to get back. But judging on how the portal worked and the personalities of the Orks, she couldn't even survive on her own. However she had to fight on as a noble human of her race would do. She quickly got back up without even letting go of the unknown alien. She quickly looked to the other soldiers and incapacitated them like the previous xeno.

"I don't know where I am, nor do the Orks, but hear this. We will survive this galaxy and not let anyone belittle us, even if we have to burn every planet to the ground."

She removed her psychic grip on the Galrans and finally relaxed. She then held her Psyker staff with both hands. It was but a few seconds before the sound of clunking feet came from the entrance of the door.

"Marie! I see ya finaley found dem Alienz who made dim Tin 'Eads! Da Boyz are startin' ter loot on da inside nows!"

An Ork walked into the room. His jaw was covered by an Iron Gob, an Ork jaw implant that is bolted onto an Ork's Jaw that displays authority. He wore no shirt, only pants and boots. He had two goggles that were on his forehead and blue tribal paint on his chest. He was holding a large monkey wrench on his right hand, with an axe head attached to the back of it. In his left was a Slugga pistol with four barrels. This Ork was none other than Silva Jaw.

"Took ya long enough ya Squig 'erder! Git ober 'ere an git theyz computaz on. We ain't from this new galaxy danks ter da furries ober der."

"Ya got it Boss!"

The Mekboy soon took out a gigantic bag of scrap and dragged it over to the main console. He then started adding scraps, bolts, cogs, plates, and other mechanical parts to the ravaged interface. The Galran Technician looked at him with serious confusion. Yurak slowly rose up from the ground with an injured left hand and asked Silva a question.

"Excuse me but do you really know what your doing?"

"O' corse I know-wotz I'm doin', I'm a Mekboy fer Mork's sake."

The Technician and Yurak were very confused and looked to Marie.

"Ork Mekboyz are engineers, scientists, and technological pioneers. Their skills are extremely perfected in their own way and are coded into their bodies. They could take a few scraps of metal and construct a gun in a minute."

 ***FWOOOOOSSHHHH***

Silva was now using a blow torch to weld a plate to the console and soon nailed a gigantic monitor on the top of it. For the final touch, he bolted the Deathskulls symbol on the blue and scrappy looking console.

"I'm done Boss. I fixed da connecshun in dis buildin' so weeb cud contact eny planet in da system. Well, if der iz any uvver planet weeb kan contact."

Wazgrukh then put his hand on Silva's back

"Gud job ya grease monkey! Ya kan take awl da loot in dat factoary they ad down der."

" **WAHOO!"**

The Mekboy then ran out the door in a happy sprint.

" **MOVE OWT O' DA WAY YA SNOTLIN'Z! DA BOSS SAID I'M TAKIN' DA LOOT IN DAT FACTOARY!"**

"That Mek is really something. Anyway, you 'Galrans' have anything else you want to ask or tell us?"

The Technician was crouched near the console, trying to figure out how Silva fixed it. Yurak was still nursing his left hand. The other soldiers were just standing there, afraid of the monster of an Ork with the massive gun. Silence came again until Yurak said his question.

"What the hell are you?"

Marie then talked to Yurak.

"The Orks are a race of large and green brutes who love nothing other than war. They can amass armies in days and are capable of taking any wrecked building, vehicle, or any other machine and restore it in their image. Their genetics is comprised of Animal and Fungus DNA, giving them very high resilience to multiple environments. Their flesh and bones alone is a tough armor, making small knives and bullets useless against their skin. They don't know pain, nor have the time to notice it in time before they rip you limb from limb."

"Fungus DNA….. then that means?"

"Yes, your 'sophisticated' robots were just annihilated by walking behemoths of hybrid mushrooms."

"I was going to say that they have no females."

"Also that too."

Yurak stood there in silence. He thought about his Empire and the war effort. He looked to his men and then to the Orks. Though he was attacked by a small army, already he could tell these new aliens were extremely dangerous in their savage nature. So he had thought of an idea his empire would say that it was so idiotic, so inconceivable, that he would be executed in sight for just saying it.

"... I would like to surrender, and join with your forces."

Everyone in the room was silent whilst the Orks laughed.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Ya Furry Boyz are reeel funy!"

"No wonda we beet ya so easilee, yer awl jus' scared!"

Idbrukk walked over to Marie and whispered to her.

"Think we should trust him, Marie? I mean he does sound genuine."

"I would kill him right now but he does know more than us. Ugh, but I'm working with Orks. So yes, we should."

"I'll tell Wazgrukh then."

After the Orks stopped making fun of the Galrans, Idbrukk told Wazgrukh of his and Marie's idea. Wazgrukh pondered for a few minutes before coming up with a conclusion.

"Gah! Fine, we'll let ya join us. Ya godda act tougha dan ya already are an ya bedda lissen ter me. Uvver wiz I'll krump ya an turn ya inta grape juice, ya zoggin Furry.

"I hope our alliance doesn't break apart so easily."

The two leaders shook hands, but Wazgrukh pushed him aside and walked towards the console.

"Nows, ter send a messaj ter sum uvver planet or worrevver."

 ***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP***

A signal from the base was sent through the system and was soon received from an unknown location.

 _Meanwhile, in a giant workshop…_

 ***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP***

"Oi…."

 ***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP***

"Oi!..."

 ***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-***

" **Kan ya zoggin Grotz git ober 'ere an answa dat cursed machine!? I'm tryin' ter wurk on sumthing 'ere!"**

An Ork was inside a massive rectangular room, painted with yellow and rusty plates. Giant cannons, tools, weapons, and other such was inside this workshop. A large tv screen was attached to the far right side of the room, facing the door to the left side. Faint purple lights could be seen in the architecture, but most of the lights have been busted.

"Ugh, der probabley swimmin' in zoggin promethium loike sum pool. Stoopid Grotz, wen I git mi 'ands on dim they'll awl be stuffededed in wun Kan an shot inta da sun!"

The Ork in question was the size of a Warboss but with a fat belly. His face was a normal Ork green, with a robotic metal eye replacing his left eye. Two Adeptus Astartes pauldrons were on his shoulders, both coming from the Imperial Fists Chapter. A backpack was strapped heavily to his shoulders, with a small industrial robot arm sticking out, and a Kustom Mega-Blasta replacing the machine's hand. His right hand was completely mechanical, and was possibly blown up before by some reality warping device. His left hand was normal and was currently holding a buzzsaw. He wore a brown vest with multiple pockets for bullets and his pants were the basic squig hide. His shoes were completely made of a synthetic metal that made it flexible like a shoe.

The Kustom Mega-Blasta was the most dangerous weapon on him. Normally used by Mekboys and Big Meks, these powerful weapons fire pure energy at their target, being able to disintegrate a Terminator Space Marine, which is considered the most powerful of all Power Armor. But as energy weapons go for the Orks, it's bound to backfire one day and give the wielder a bad taste of boom. Ork Deffdreads and Grot Tanks are known to have these weapons attached to them.

"Nows wot's dis awl ubbout..."

The Ork turned on the tv screen and saw that he was getting a message from Skalza, the ice planet in the system. The screen showed a buffer of a cartoon Ork chopping up a cartoon space marine. Finally after the buffering, it showed the Ork who was calling him. Both Orks on the other side stared at eachother until they finally yelled.

" **WAZGRUKH?!"**

" **KRUG ZAPPA?!"**

 _Meanwhile, in the new appointed Ork fortress of Skalza…_

Everyone was looking to the giant screen in the room in confusion. The Orks however knew the green giant on the other side. It was the infamous Krug Zappa, wearing yellow attire with a belly. He was now a Bad Moonz Big Mek and seemed to have a new hand.

"Wen didja become a Bad Moonz Ork anyway?! Werr are ya roight nows?!"

The Bad Moonz are an Ork Clan associated with the color yellow. They're quite infamous for being the Orks with the most "teef" and their liking for ranged weapons and Dakka. Orks use their own "teef" as currency because they fall out easily and can grow back, and the Bad Moonz love their teef. These stingy Orks have an odd factor in their genes in where their 'teef' grow fast and become yellow, this is why the Orks refer to the color yellow for wealth and fortune. Bad Moonz are the merchants in Ork society, trading weapons and teef to gain wealth and get some good food. The most notable Orks that come out of this clan are Flash Gitz. These rich and snobby Ork Nobz use their massive wealth to buy the best ranged weapons that dish out the most destructive Dakka. Many Orks hate these Nobz for their mean behavior and wealth. A common thing other Ork clans do with Bad Moonz is that when they need more teef, they just go up to one, punch them extremely hard in the jaw, and hope that many of their teef fall out. Any Bad Moon would respect an Orks who could take out their own teef.

"Long stoary short, afta da Space 'Ulk blew up me an da Boyz in da Mek's Shop crash landed on sum big base on a planet called Borealum. Da weird lookin' furries der got a zogg ton o' their forcz dead an so weeb decideded ter go on an du a propa WAAAGH! wif meeb as da boss. Most o' dim purple Boyz died or rokkited off towards dat desert planet in da system. Afta dat da Boyz wanted ter become Bad Moonz an weeb awl starteded ter become stinkin' rich with teef! Soon everyone liked da Dakka life an soon became a lil' chubby. But me, I got da faddy treatmunt an fixed mi self anodder 'and. An nows I'm startin' ter git annoyeded wif awl dis 'Bein' da Boss' an awl dat Sqwig shiet."

"I landed on dis ice planet an became Warboss. Ad a bitty baddle betweun mi Boyz an dem Furries. Funy ow ya woz a Mekboy an nows yer a scumbag wif a fat bellee. 'Ahahaha! I got a very Big Shoota, wif trii barrels an got sum uvver Boyz who 'elped me owt."

The Warboss moved aside to show Krug his "council".

"Brinzod iz da boy who az a mechanicul eye an iz reeel sneaky, Idbrukk Deff 'Ead iz da Blood Axe Nob wif da flashy clodz, an da Psyka erez Marie Rhianoris. I met Marie wen I furst crash landed, Brinzod wen I killed 'is old boss, an Idbrukk at da camp we made."

"Well yer tryin' ter be a Warboss 'uh? Maybe ya kan stop by an take awl da Boyz outa 'ere. We're lookin' fer a foight an shootin' eachovva from milz away ain't fun. We kan't hit eenytin!"

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Everyone stopped as another screen appeared under Krug, showing a symbol of the Evil Sunz logo. The transmission is now split screened and an Ork in red attire appeared.

"Oi, iz dis fing on? Oh it iz! An der's uvver Orks!"

Wazgrukh and Krug were surprised to see an Evil Sunz Nob on the line.

"Wot da?! Werr da zog are ya comin' from?"

The Evil Sunz Clan are a well known Ork clan throughout the galaxy. Living for the thrill of going faster than the speed of light, they use many vehicles and aircrafts. The Orks in the clan wear the color red and paint it on their vehicles for it symbolizes speed. Evil Sunz usually wear pilot and biker attire to ride their vehicles, even when their not charging into battle whilst gaining euphoria from the sheer speed. Most of these Evil Sunz are in the Kult of Speed, a smaller Ork clan that has the ambitions of always going faster. Both of these clans are not the same, for any Ork can join the Kult of Speed. The Evil Sunz probably have the most Mek Boyz out of all the Ork clans, tying in with the Deathskulls. The most notable Orks from this clan are their Biker Mobs, which are the most skilled bikers out of all the clans.

"I'm callin' from dat desert planet, Spezal. Us Orks woz da wunz near da enginz o' da Space 'Ulk an crash landed 'ere. Da name iz Marbazz by da way."

Marbazz had a red, leather, strapless aviator helmet on his head, with the goggles on his forehead. Red tattoos decorated his body with a tattoo of a red skull on his face. He wore an aviator jacket with a red fur collar and no sleeves, making it a more of a vest. He had red and black, fingerless gloves in a checker pattern with his pants being maroon. Black, steel-toed boots surrounded his feet. All the clothes he wore was made of Squig Leather, as in tradition.

"I saw da twuu signals ya Boyz woz sendin' owt an so I went ter mi big screun an nows 'ere I be. I called ter ask fer 'elp, an I need an exterminator."

The Big Mek questioned Marbazz.

"Wot needs krumpin' den?"

"More o' dim Furry Boyz iz down der sumwhere, not eben our Mekboyz wif their Gitfindas kan 'elp. An weeb've bin tryin' ter makes a ship ter git da zogg off dis planet but they sumhow keep sabotagin' us!"

Yurak was in luck, there are still more Galrans in the sector. But he would need to convince Wazgrukh to help save them. For now, he will wait for the right moment.

"Awright, Marbazz, me an Wazgrukh will 'elp ya."

Marbazz smiled in a reassuring way.

"Hahahaha, dim Furry Boyz iz gon-"

Wazgrukh interupted the Evil Sunz Nob

"'Old on ya Grot, weeb ain't jus' gonna 'elp ya owt wif sum puny lil' grapz. Ya godda du sumthing fer us!"

Marbazz looked into the eyes of Wazgrukh and already knew what he wanted. He wanted to become his Warboss.

"Uhhh, I know-wotz yer dinking, but der's a problum wif dat plan if yours."

"An wot's dat!?"

"Der's already a Warboss on da planet."

"DEN I'LL JUS' KRUMP 'IM DEN!"

"Dead 'ard luck ya git, ee's tougha dan ya!"

"Ow ubbout dis, I'll 'elp ya wif yer pests. In return I'll beet da zogg outa yer Warboss an take ya an yer Boyz wif me! Deal?!"

"Ya got a deal ya greedy, bloo scumbag!"

The Nob hung up and now Krug was the only one on the screen.

"Well dat jus' 'appened... So ya du rilly wan ter kills dat uvver boss?"

"O' corse I du! Getcha Boyz ready! We're goin' ter Spezal!"

"Ya got it, ole friend!"

The screen went blank and Wazgrukh looked over to everyone to the room. Idbrukk and Brinzod had a happy approval towards his actions. Marie was emotionless and just nodded. The Galrans were all worried and scared. Yurak spoke up to him, still holding his left hand.

"Wazgrukh, we only have one ship left and we don't have anymore Quintessence to run it."

Wazgrukh just stared at the Galran with a confused look.

"Nows wot in Mork's name iz Qwintessance?"

"Oh right, different universes… Quintessence is the main energy source almost everyone in the galaxy uses. It can be taken from many forms throughout the galaxy and is usually the color yellow. The Galra Empire uses their druids to convert it into fuel for our ships and technology. This explains why we have purple lighting."

"Well tell yer Druids ter put sum food colorin' in yer Qwintessence. Awl dis purple iz jus' stoopid. Git sum more colors loike us Orks."

The giant Ork pushed him aside and everyone followed him. Yurak told him of the giant elevator going further underground and soon they found it.

 _Meanwhile, in a secret hangar under the entire Galran base…_

"So, what do you think?"

The ship had a long shape, with an axe-head bow with this sort of stubby look. It almost looked like the ones Wazgrukh was used to, but the bottom part is severely cut off, and someone pinned some tails on the back for aerodynamics and control of torsion. The entire thing was covered in clean silver and purple with quintessence energy surging on through it. A massive, quintessence powered, Ion Cannon was mounted on top and looked to be very destructive. The ship's size however was the average height and double the length of an Ork Savage Gunship, which was considered an Escort Ship. It's slim body however, made it harder to hit, just like the Eldar and their agile ships. The Orks in the group were just disappointed because by these so called "cruisers". It possibly relied heavily on its giant cannon and the multitude of fighters it dispatched. Most ships in the 41st Millenium go head to head with each other, rarely using small, and minuscule fighters. Finally, the giant ship was painted in a glorified purple.

"Reminds me o' dim Pansy Eldar ships back 'ome. But they're a bunch o' gitz, meanin' dis ship iz a pile o' grox ploppaz."

Yurak just stared at Wazgrukh with a confused face and then looked to Marie, who was beside the big Ork.

"He is basically calling your ship a pile of Grox shit that was inspired by the Eldar. The Eldar are an ancient race who are so snobby and secretive they only care for themselves, using other races for manipulation for their dying and failed attempts of reclaiming the galaxy."

"That is extremely harsh of you to say that, but I will ignore it."

Deep down however, Yurak was very pissed. Idbrukk's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered something.

"Uhhh, I need to talk with Wazgruhk, Brinzod, and Marie. We'll be right back."

 _Meanwhile, in a disclosed room of the fortress…_

Idbrukk was talking to the group about how he had about 50 Ork Anti-Spore plates in a bag and that he and Wazgrukh already had two on them. Marie knew about it but Brinzod and Wazgrukh were surprised about the discovery.

"So dat's why dis metul fing iz fer. Dat's qwite a nifty fing."

However, Brinzod was still confused about why Idbrukk said all of this now.

"Dat's great an awl but why say dat nows?"

"Because I want to implant one inside you. It's painless, trust me."

"But I don-"

 ***SPLOOGE***

" **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

Idbrukk forcefully shoved the device into his chest, with wires flailing out and going inside his body.

"Told you it was painless."

"Ya zoggin liar! Why eben put dis in meeb in da furst place?!"

"I will only say this once, so remember it when you implant these devices in other Ork. If us Orks are to go on diplomatic missions like Wazgrukh then we would have to go on other planets and ships. Ork spores will spread and grow into feral ones, destroying anything they see. This will spark a disastrous uproar and will make everyone we talk to hate us to the point they want us dead. And eventually all Orks will just be mindless savages used for target practice. These devices will help us gain a foothold and not let any newborn Orks ruin our trusts. If you follow my plans then the Orks will dominate the entire galaxy."

Wazgrukh and Brinzod were silent and processed this new plan he had. Marie gawked at Idbrukk's intellect. Whatever these Tech Priests did to him made her scared. Hopefully this Blood Axe wouldn't betray Wazgrukh in the end. Finally the Warboss said his verdict after he hoisted Idbrukk in the air by his neck.

"Lissen ter me ya git! Ya may be smarta, ab plans, an kan tink ahead bedda dan anybody on dis planet. But dat doesn't mean yer da boss. Koz it sownz loike ter me ya wan ter be da boss, du ya? I'll follow thruu on yer great scheme, but I kan guarantey dat ya won't zogg me ober in da end. Du ya understands?"

Marie looked into Idbrukk's mind and saw fear, fear for his own life. He had no ill will against Wazgrukh and decided to follow him to the end. And this moment just made his devotion greater.

"Y-y-y-yes sir! I understand!"

"Right then, let's get back to those Furry gitz, they're waiting."

 _Meanwhile, about a week later…_

Yurak wanted to go to Spezal as fast as possible but the Orks had to build themselves a spaceship first. And he was mesmerized on how big the Ork ship was.

"Holy….."

Ork "Kroozers" are possibly the closest to a standard cruiser as the Orks can reach. These ships are either made from the destroyed remains of ships from other alien races or the massive chunks of meteor and metal from Space Hulks. No Kroozer is the same and could be customized in any way possible. They are usually designed to look like predatory fish with the head having Heavy Prow Armor for ramming. Another attribute is their extreme use of guns on their ships, with the arsenal being able to dish out unlimited Dakka. It is always a new challenge when facing one of these monsters

"Intrigued by Ork engineering I see?"

"Why yes Marie, I'm very intrigued. Well, except for that part where - **THAT SO CALLED DOCTOR CUT OFF MY LEFT HAND AND REPLACED IT WITH A CLAW!"**

"Specifically a Power Klaw."

Yesterday, Gruzna Stabbins saw Yurak holding his hand with a pained expression on his face. He told the Painboy about his fractured hand and needed him to stop the pain. The Ork grinned and took him to his operating room. The last thing the Galran remembered was a hard whack to his head, and the realization that his hand was replaced with a Power Klaw the size of an Imperial Guard Power Fist. The Klaw was unique in where it had 5 digits instead of three, making it more effective at slicing. The reason for this new Klaw was because Gruzna saw the Galran as a tall, purple Grot with a need for more strength. Idbrukk helped with the process too and made the Klaw so that it could actually work with other races.

"But at least this new weapon is extremely effective. I don't know how the Orks make these things but they sure are incredible. Is this all based on alchemy?"

Marie just giggled at the Galran's statements.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that everything the Orks make shouldn't even be possible. And no it's not Alchemy. You see, all Orks have psychic powers."

"Psychic powers? Like the ones you have?"

"Yes, but their potential is extremely low. So low they don't even notice it. Their psychic powers manipulate the environment around them. This goes into their beliefs such as what color represents what and the machines they make. For example, this entire ship here is held together through every single Ork on this planet believing that it works, including the combined efforts of the Mekboyz who made it."

"These past days you've talked to me about the Orks so much. How do you know such knowledge?"

"I've been studying Xenos since I was a child so I could prepare myself for the worst once I get older. The Orks were my first subject and I have read many files on them, avoiding capture by my superiors for stealing important documents. I've even written my own book about it."

"Oh yes and another thing, Marie?"

"Yes Yurak?"

"How in Zarkon's name does my ship in the other hangar have fuel?"

Marie smirked

"The Orks got lucky and found some under the hangar."

"Now that just a load of bull-"

" **Oi Marie, werr are ya?"**

The two looked over and saw Brinzod walking towards them, being the size of a Nob with a backpack full of equipment. Idbrukk had been training him in the arts of stealth and became a Kommando. Kommando Orks are the stealthy and most tactical Orks in a warband or WAAAGH!. They are sent out ahead of the Ork forces for reconnaissance and espionage. Many Orks look down upon them for their Un-Orky tactics but that doesn't mean they don't like a good fight. The Blood Axes are noticeable to use many Kommando Orks in their ranks.

"Der ya are! Wazgrukh said dat youz an Idbrukk are ter go ter da Furry ship. Don't knowz why but ordaz are ordaz."

"When will the Kroozer be leaving?"

"'Mmm, I tink loike... roight nows."

 ***BWAAAAAAAAMMMMMM***

 ***BWAAAAAAAAMMMMMM***

The loud horns of the Kroozer bellowed and a wave of Orks and Gretchin scrambled to get on the ship. Some of them were even killed trying to get on. Luckily the three didn't get trampled, for they were exactly 3 inches away from the green tide.

"Well Yurak, I suggest we move too. This rusty hangar is full of Ork spores and it's going to get into my lungs."

The Psyker and Galran took a little while to get out of the hangar because of the green monsters running amok. The Ork settlement six weeks prior was immediately destroyed and replaced with this gigantic building for their Ork Kroozer. Apparently Durzum, the Ork Warphead, called all Orks from all over the planet through the power of the WAAAGH! and immediately gathered so many Orks it numbered in the ten thousands. This made Wazgruhk even happier and he would eventually become a Warlord. The bridge of the Space Hulk was used to make 90% of the Kroozer, which meant that this part was terribly huge. The two soon went outside into the blistering cold

"Quiznak this snow is terrible, how could this planet even get a connection out here?"

"I'm still confused on how you can still wear that suit with no other clothing for warmth."

"My people are strong-willed and durable, not even the harsh winter can phase us."

"You know, now that I'm working with you Xenos and that I'm almost an Alpha rank Psyker, I would be considered a Heretic. And even worse, Excommunicate Traitoris."

"What do you mean by those terms?"

"A Heretic is a human who is deemed an unbeliever and betrayer to the Imperium of Man and the cult of The God Emperor of Mankind. I may be working with you and Orks but I believe my people's ways of life. And will you be damned to think that I don't believe in my Emperor."

"And the other term?"

"Excommunicate Traitoris is a punishment of Heresy which is used upon individuals or an entire regiment or chapter in our army. When acted out, the individual or army is erased from historical records and executed. All your past heroic deeds will mean nothing and the Imperium will act as if you never existed. Most who flee from persecution go rogue and become heretical. Try to make up for your sins and they will give you a quick and painless death."

"So The Cult God Emperor is the ruling religion?"

"Yes, and he still lives on his Golden Throne, petrified from the Horus Heresy. His son, Horus Lupercal betrayed him and took half of his brothers to his side, with the others joining the Emperor. The Emperor won but costed him his body in the process."

The two finally reached the Galran base, which had a giant pole on the top, with a giant Ork symbol of the Deathskulls, with two short horns angled downward. The two leaders went inside.

 _Meanwhile, about 5 hours later in orbit above Skalza…_

The Galrans looked in awe at the Ork Kroozer next to them. It was bigger than the ship itself, being 3 times as menacing and destructive. Marie and Idbrukk just talked with each other.

"So Marie, do you think Wazgrukh could really beat that Evil Sunz Warboss?"

"Well we haven't seen him at all so we can't think on it for now. What I am thinking of is how mad my sister would be if she were to see me like this."

Idbrukk was intrigued.

"Mind telling me what she's like."

"Well for starters she is a soldier of the Adeptus Sororitas."

"Oh... Oooohhhhhh that's not good."

"Tell me about it, ugh. She is the type of Sister of Battle that wanted to… fornicate, with the Emperor."

Idbrukk at this point just felt bad for Marie.

"She is muscular, tall, and has those giant bosoms always shaking about. I wasn't jealous at all but was annoyed by the fact that she always acted like a bimbo. One day she had found a Heavy Stubber in a trash can while we were walking through the slums of the Hive we lived in. But we immediately found out we were near a Chaos Cultist hideout and were confronted by mask wearing hooligans."

"What happened next?"

"My sister found out there was still ammo in the gun and just sprayed their bodies to the wall with bullets. At the time, the Ecclesiarchy had a few important figures in the planet that was being escorted by the Black Templars Space Marines."

"Oh Gork and Mork, do not tell me it was an old priest who found her."

"No."

"Phew… I hope it's not worse then-"

"It was a fat and old Inquisitor who probably didn't have any intercourse in 50 years."

Idbrukk threw up in his mouth and started breathing heavily.

"Oh… oh… oh goodness. You almost made me vomit!"

Marie just started giggling at the poor Ork.

"I was just kidding! It was actually a Black Templar. He saw the situation and ran over to see the dead Heretics. He saw my sister, with blonde hair, holding a giant gun in her hands while a tiny little me with red hair covering my eyes, holding onto her legs. He took off his black helmet and stared into us with his green eyes. He was bald and threatening, but had a slimmer of care. He talked to the both of us softly and asked if we were alright. After a few minutes of questioning he took both of us on his back and carried us to the officials he was escorting."

"Huh…that was interesting—you should write this down."

"Hush, now, the two of us were carried all the way to the planet's gigantic church and brought to the Priests. They looked at the three of in confusion and questioned why the Black Templar brought us there. The Templar explained our encounter with Heretics as my sister held the gun in her hands tightly. I was just holding a little pillow with a smiley face on it. I don't remember what happened next but the two of us were taken off world and sent to a Schola Progenium, where we learned basic Imperial teachings of combat. We of course, were learning to become Sisters of Battle but were treated poorly because we weren't nobles like the rest of the students. But then came the separation."

"They found out you were a Psyker?"

"Well one night I started gaining visions and flashbacks of different people. I started absentmindedly lifting objects, and electricity shot out of my hands. After the incident that night I had to say goodbye to my sister forever and was sent to the Adeptus Astra Telepathica where I learned how to control my powers. As I grew year by year my powers started rapidly developing. Soon by year five I was a skilled Psyker, using my abilities fluently. I tried to find my sister with my Telepathy but she was out of my reach entirely. That was just 14 years ago…"

Idbrukk didn't really know what to say so he just stared at her. He wasn't like a human who had a lot of sympathy.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Silence grew between them for a moment. She finally wiped the tear off off with her free hand.

"Thank you for listening, no one listened. No one wants to listen to a Psyker like me. They just see me as a mutant, some babbling freak who could kill them at any moment."

The Ork patted her on the back, comforting her. It snapped her out of her emotionless and depressed state. Idbrukk tried to cheer her up.

"Cut it out now you Grot, all this sadness is not acceptable. There might not be a chance that you'll never see…"

"Her name was Callie."

"You might never see her again, but that doesn't mean you have to be sad because of her. Be like a Goff Ork. Be mean and stoic, with a little humor, and forget about your problems.

The Psyker looked to him and smiled.

"Hahahaha, oh Emperor. I can't believe I'm getting life advice from a frakking Ork."

"Not just any Ork, an Ork who has a great fashion sense!"

The Psyker giggled and punched him in the gut but it obviously couldn't hurt the giant.

"Thanks for the pick-me-up."

"Your welcome. Now, let's go around this ship so I know where to shoot at when we fight these Furries."

"That's not a bad idea."

The two exited from the Bridge and ventured further in the ship. The small fleet of two started heading towards Spezal.

 _Meanwhile, on the Ork Kroozer…_

 _ ***Dragostea Din Tei (Aka the Numa Numa song) plays on a boombox very loudly throughout the ship***_

The Orks, instead of just normally mucking about and killing themselves by accident on the ship, turned on a radio that could pick up any station from the galaxy and listen to it. They didn't even know how they did it but they never complained. Everyone was dancing in their own idiotic way and having fun, with the occasional Snotling throwing competition. The best dancer on the ship was none other than the Wazgrukh Roksplitta himself, and he started an Orky flash mob in the large Mess Hall of the ship.

" **YA ZOGGIN SCUMBAG GITZ AIN'T GOT ZOG ON MI DANZ MOVZ!"**

 ***Insert Wazgrukh with about 50 Orks doing the dance from Napoleon Dynamite at the same time***

Not even the galaxy was safe from the funky moves the Orks could do. No one.

 _Meanwhile, about like, 5 hours later…_

 ***KRRTTTTZZZ***

" **SHUT IT YA GITZ AN LISSEN 'ERE! WE REACHEDED SPEZUL, DAT PLANET WERR DA EVIL SUNZ ARE ON, AN 'ERES DA PLAN. FURST WE LET DAT YURAK GIT GRAB 'IS BOYZ FROM DA PLANET, DEN I, WAZGRUHK, WILL BEET DA ZOGG OWT O' DAT EVIL SUNZ BOSS, GOT IT? GUD, KOZ WEZ GONNA BE LANDIN' DIS FING, SO 'OLD ON TER SUMTHING SO DA GROTZ DONT AB TER SCRAPE YA FROM DA FLOORS!"**

The intercoms throughout the ship boomed this message through the Mek Shop, Mess Hall, Engine Room, and even the bathroom stalls. The Galran Ship, which was named the _Inquisitor_ , followed behind the massive Kroozer and the two were about to breach the atmosphere.

 ***BWAAAAAAAAMMMMMM***

 ***BWAAAAAAAAMMMMMM***

A new Kroozer came from behind, colored yellow and black. This ship looked like a very fat Barracuda but scrappy and rusty. This contrasted to the Piranha type look of the Deathskulls ship. This new Bad Moonz Kroozer was transmitting a signal to the other ships, in which they answered.

 ***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP***

Wazgrukh looked over to a hologram screen and saw both Krug Zappa and Yurak separated by a window. Yurak was the first to speak.

"Wazgrukh, what is our plan?"

Krug spoke for Wazgrukh.

"So wen we git down der an land, Wazgrukh an 'is boyz will go an meet dim Evil Sunz. Me, Marie an you will go ter dem Furry Boyz an git dim oudda der."

"Yeah, wot da Big Mek said."

 _Meanwhile, near the landed ships of our protagonists…_

Before the Big Mek went out with Marie and Yurak, Idbrukk walked over to the Bad Moon.

"Wazgrukh said for me to put this device in you."

"Uh, dat fing kinda looks loike a-"

 ***SPLOOGE***

Idbrukk plunged the Ork Anti-Spore plate into the Ork's fat belly. The wires dug into the flesh and healed itself when the device was fully anchored.

" **AAAAAHHHH, WOT DA ZOGG WAS DAT!?"**

"That was a device used to stop the growth of Ork spores."

Idbrukk for the next 10 minutes explained to the Big Mek about his reason of why he did that.

"Ah awright, I noez yer point!"

 ***THUNK***

Idbrukk was punched by Krug's robotic hand so far he crashed into Brinzod, who was about 15 feet away.

Krug's group was composed of all the Galran's from Skalza and 7 Slugga Boyz, making it 20 people. Wazgrukh however brought the rest of his and Krug's warband with him and entrusted Silva Jaw to keep the ships in order. Krug ordered his Mekboyz to defend the ships too. The group and the warband went their separate directions, one going west and the other going east respectively.

The plans have been set and our Protagonists have went their separate ways. But the real question is, where's Grobbo?


End file.
